Don't You Remember?
by Lovesofantastic
Summary: Drew's plane crashes over Afghanistan, he wakes up in a foreign country with no memory all he can remember is the face of a beautiful brunette. Nothing will stop him from getting back to her. That brunette and his family are in P.C. grieving his loss. What happens when they find out hes alive? What happens when he gets home to a life he doesn't remember?
1. Prologue

**AN: So this idea came to me and I had to get it out, there may or may not be more to come lol. If there is more to come, which hopefully there will be... eventually, it's definitely going to be AU in most aspects. I'm really just winging this haha. Hope you guys like it. If you do there will be no doubt about there being more to come. Thanks for reading.**

**Prologue**

"I miss daddy." Her four year old daughter said with tears in her eyes. It had been three months since they lost him, there was no body but she was scared to believe that he was still out there somewhere. Every night their daughter cried for him, hoping that he'll come back. Every night her son asked her why he hadn't come back yet, because he promised that he would always come back to them. Every night her heart broke with every tear from her daughter or sad questions from her son. Every night she cried herself to sleep in her daughters room holding on to her only link to him before she headed to her room to be faced with the emptiness of realizing she wouldn't find him in the bed asleep.

She slept on _his_ side of the bed every night as if she could feel him, as if _his_ side of the bed hadn't been occupied by him for a year before his death. Every night her heart and her mind screamed at her for her stupidity because all she was left with from his death were feelings of self loathing, two brokenhearted children and a life of regrets. She regretted the fact that she didn't fight for a second chance with him. She regretted that she even blew the first shot they had at a new life in the first place. She regretted that she let him believe that she didn't love him anymore. She regretted that while she was living a life apart from him trying to pretend what they had didn't exist so she could be with his brother, she was selfishly happy he hadn't moved on without her. She regretted that she didn't let him know how much she missed him. She regretted every missed chance or ignored opportunity to at least be there for him and be more of a friend. She wished she could take the last year back and start all over with him because she'd never let him go again. She wished he hadn't died before she realized what a colossal mistake she had made in letting him go in the first place.

"I miss him too baby. I miss him too." She said in a broken voice, holding their little girl tighter to her chest. The dam broke when the door opened and her little boy walked in without saying a word and just wrapped his arms around both of them. This was the reality of their lives now.

Saying that the last three months were the hardest months she's ever been through in her life would be an understatement. She thought she was broken when she lost Jason but this, this was something else altogether and she was only alive because of the arms wrapped around her and the older woman in the room down the hall. If she didn't have her children or Monica she would've died from pure heartbreak. Everyone used to always tell her that it gets easier with time, but in this case it just gets harder.

Harder to watch a mother grieve for a son that she had only had a few short years with and try to remain strong and take care of the woman that broke his heart and their children. Harder to watch her daughter who had her father every single day of her life until that fateful day three months ago cry every night and walk around a depressed shell of the child she used to be. Harder to watch her son who adored the man he used to call daddy lose his exuberance as well. Harder to watch her son have a father, albeit a _'not as present'_ one but a father nonetheless, when her daughter didn't. Harder to not be overwhelmed with guilt, sadness, and an all encompassing regret until the day she dies.

She had tried like hell to keep things normal with her kids but losing Drew had killed a part of all of them. Jason had tried and failed to make all of them feel better. It hadn't really rung true to her though, she didn't think that he was glad Drew was permanently out of the picture per se, but he wasn't necessarily too broken up about it either. He hadn't understood why she was so broken over losing her ex husband, he hadn't understood why the last time she even let him so much as kiss her was Sonny and Carly's vow renewal. He hadn't understood why she couldn't spend a day in the penthouse after finding out Drew's plane went down. He hadn't understood why Danny didn't want to play baseball, football or swim anymore. He hadn't understood why Scout went from tolerating him to not wanting to be around him, or why she never let him tuck her in or read her stories or do anything fatherly with her. He hadn't understood the depths of their pain and he never would.

That's why she had decided to move out of the penthouse and stop being with him altogether. She had to admit that it irritated her when he didn't seem too broken up about that either because he had slept with Elizabeth the day after they broke up. She had been irritated because he didn't bother to try and wait twenty-four hours, like most people do on principle. She didn't stay bothered though because she couldn't say that had the roles been reversed, she wouldn't have done the same thing with Drew. Elizabeth had come to her a few days after that and apologized for essentially letting history repeat itself, and crying about Franco but Sam quite frankly didn't care and she had told Elizabeth as much. She was numb since Drew died, breaking up with Jason didn't hurt and watching him and Elizabeth become a couple didn't either. The only thing that hurt was not being able to get her second chance with the person she would always love as well. She missed him every day, she had missed him before he died as well but now he was in her every thought, dream and feeling. She wanted him back, she needed him, their kids needed him.

* * *

_Kandahar, Afghanistan _

He kept seeing her face, those big brown eyes, that beautiful smile, those long silky dark tresses. He still didn't know who she was, he still didn't remember who he was. He woke up in this place three months ago with no idea where he was, how he got there, or even who he was. The only reason he didn't freak out was because he saw that he was on military ground surrounded by soldiers. He was told that the only thing he had on his person when they brought him there was his wallet.

From then on he found out that his name was Andrew Cain, former Chief Petty Officer for the U.S. Navy and he lived in New York. He had planned on leaving sooner but he had to heal from his injuries first. Aside from the obvious head trauma which earned him a buzz cut because they performed surgery, he had three broken ribs, a punctured lung and his leg was broken in five different places. Physical therapy has been a pain in the ass but he had healed remarkably from majority of his injuries over the last three months. The fact that he wanted to get back to New York and find the women who's been haunting his every waking moment was the motivation for a speedy recovery. When they had told him he was healed enough to travel he had finally decided to take a look in his wallet and see if there was anything that could help him jog his memory.

He had opened it to find his driver's license with his address on it, way too much cash, a few credit cards, a couple of business cards and some pictures. The pictures are what interested him the most, there was a picture of the woman in his dreams with him on what he assumes is their wedding day. There was a picture of him a woman and a teenage boy. There was a picture of him and an older blonde lady he assumed was his mother. Last but not least there was a picture of him, the brunette again and a little girl about four he guessed and a little boy around six or seven. The kids were on his lap smiling bright smiles, and the woman had her arms wrapped around his neck from behind with her chin on the top of his head, and they were all wearing Seattle Seahawk football jerseys. The picture made him smile and he wanted to get back to the people in them all that much more.

He didn't know what he would be facing when he finally got back to the place he apparently called home but he was grateful to leave this country. He talked to the doctors and they told him he would be able to be off of his crutches in about a week, so he decided to wait it out, for some reason he didn't want the people he was returning too to see him hurt. On the last day before he left he talked to some of the soldiers he made friends with and asked how he ended up here, they were shocked he didn't ask it sooner but he had other things on his mind. They told him that he had returned to Afghanistan to return some money that an old soldier that used to be in his team stole years ago and that on the way out his plane had crashed. He had been more shocked by the fact that he had a plane than he was at him returning some stolen money.

The day had come where he could finally go home and as he got on the plane, he looked forward to seeing the smiles of those two children and face of his dream girl up close and personal. He had a feeling that whatever reality he would be facing when he got home wouldn't be easy, but he was ready. He wanted his life back and he would get it back. He didn't know what kind of man he used to be, but the man he was now fought for what he wanted, and he would fight for what is his. That family in those pictures was his, that woman was his. He was coming back to them and nothing would stop him, especially not the son of a bitch that caused his plane to go down in the first place. He knew that it wasn't a mistake and he was going to find out the truth and make sure the person responsible for taking him away from his loved ones and caused him to lose his memories would pay. He was a man with nothing to lose and everything to gain, and he was coming home.

_To be continued...? Or not?_


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! I wasn't expecting to get any so quickly lol. I've decided to continue since you guys are liking it so far. Plus it helps to take my mind off of the writers block for my other stories. The prologue was just an introduction of the things to come. I'm going to delve more into everything that happened in it and the reasons why everything happened with the later chapters. Just a few quick things to know about this story, Danny is six about to turn seven, it's the P.F. version of Danny but a couple of years younger than he is. Scout just turned four and she's played by the little girl that plays her on the show now, her birthday is the same just a different year. Some DreamGH history will be the same, some will be different. So with all of that said, here's chapter one. Enjoy:)**

**Chapter One.**

_Three months ago…_

Drew had gotten into the elevator after talking to Franco with the plan of going to return the money to Afghanistan. He had initially thought to just jump on his company's plane and just go straight there and send a few emails telling his mom, Elizabeth, and Sam where he was going and why but that was a dumb thought. He had to get some clothes and he wasn't going to leave his daughter, his mom, or his son without a goodbye. When he pulled up to the Quartermaine mansion he saw Sam's car in the driveway. He was glad that she was here, that way he didn't have to drive over to the penthouse to see her and the kids.

Walking into the house gave him a strange feeling and suddenly he started to regret his idea to take this trip. It was like a warning bell in the back of his mind telling him to just stay where he was and forget it. That feeling was brushed away when he saw two dirty blonde heads and a puppy rushing towards him and the word 'daddy' yelled excitedly. He lived for moments like these and he knew it wouldn't be much longer before they stopped running to him excitedly and yelling his name happily. He dreaded the teenage years, he had limited experience in the teenage department but thanks to Cam and Oscar he knew what he had to look forward to. He was knocked out of his thoughts when his kids collided into him, almost knocking him over.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." He laughed as he bent down and took both children in his arms. The feel of their little arms wrapped around him never felt better, sometimes he thought the best thing about being a dad was the hugs. After a minute the dog, Annabel the second broke the three of them out of their moment and barked for attention. He smiled before kissing the top of his kids head and letting them go to pet the needy puppy. "Hey Annabel, you missed me too huh?" He joked but the dog barked as if to say yes.

"Hey dad, do you wanna go play in the tree house with us? Mommy is." His son asked him hopefully. Biologically Danny wasn't his son, he was his nephew but he'd never see him as anything less than a son and he was happy that the little boy never sees him as anything less than a father. It was one of those things that he was grateful for after he and Sam's divorce. The one thing that him, Sam and Jason had agreed on was raising Danny. Whether either man liked it or not the little boy loves both men and saw them both as his dad. Sam was just fine with whatever made her kids happy and for Danny that meant having two fathers, the one that he had known as his dad since he was two, and the one that he was getting to know as his dad over the last year.

"Yeah buddy, sure. How about you guys go ahead while I go put my things away." He told both kids with a smile.

"Okay cool! Come on Scout!" The little boy said while grabbing his sisters hand and leading her to the backyard where their tree house was. Drew watched his kids running excitedly to their destination and he sighed when that warning feeling came back. He hoped this trip didn't come back to bite him in the ass.

* * *

Sam was in the living room with Monica and the kids when they heard the door open and shut. She had watched as her kids launched themselves up from where they were playing with the dog and run out of the room screaming daddy. _'Speak of the devil'_ she thought when she heard his voice. She had come to talk to him about this Franco mess, see how he was dealing with it and to spend time with her kids. Monica had gotten up to go to the kitchen, so she got up to go greet Drew only to pause in the doorway as she saw him with their kids. Watching him with their kids had always done something to her, it was like an aphrodisiac for her but she couldn't be feeling this way now. They weren't together anymore, she wasn't allowed to feel anything like that for anyone other than the man she's currently with, which happens to be his twin brother. She cringed inwardly thinking about the Jerry Springer episode her life had become. She brushed those thoughts away and watched her family interact with each other and only then did she realize that something was off with Drew.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the look in his eyes before he sighed and went upstairs. Knowing that he was headed to his room, she waited until he disappeared out of her site before following him. She knew that she probably shouldn't be cornering him in his room alone, but she never did listen to the voice in her head telling her not to do something. When she reached his room, which happened to be on a completely different wing of the much too large mansion, she took a deep breath and tried to shake off all feelings of being in a bedroom alone with him brought before opening the door.

"You know, I can't believe I almost forgot how nosy you could be." He said, not bothering to look at her as he continued to pack his things. Somehow he just knew that she'd come poking around, when he didn't come to greet her or his mother.

"You're leaving?" She questioned, ignoring his remark.

"Yeah."

"Were you planning to tell us?"

"No Sam. I was just going to come pack my things and just get on the first flight out of here without so much as a goodbye to my children or my mother." He answered sarcastically.

"Don't get sarcastic with me. Where are you going?"

"To Afghanistan. Look I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude with you. I was going to talk to you after I finished packing."

"It's okay, if it's any consolation I'm sorry for being nosy and not just letting you come to me. But in my defense I saw that something was off with you and I mean with the way things have been between us, can you blame me for seeking you out instead of waiting for you to come to me? Something that you haven't done in a long time."

"No, I can't." He sighed, knowing that she was right because the thought of sending her an email as he got on the plane did cross his mind a few times already.

"Why are you going to Afghanistan?" She asked softly, trying not to be affected at the image of him packing his things or the feeling that arose at the thought of him heading into danger for some unknown reason.

"I'm going to return the money that Shiloh stole during our time there."

"What?! Wait a minute, you're going to a foreign country, a place you don't remember ever being, to return some money that asshole stole over what, a decade ago? Are you serious?!"

"Yes. Look I know it sounds stupid but—" he started before getting interrupted.

"No! Stupid is an understatement Drew! You're going into a country, a foreign country that you don't actually remember going to. And you're going alone?! What are you expecting to do? Just go there and get a warm greeting and a thank you for returning some money that they probably don't even know is missing? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this because I have to okay. I have to do this for myself, and I have to do this for the woman and the kids who lost a husband and a father because he sacrificed himself and is now living with my past in his mind. I have to do this because I don't want anything from my past to come back and bite us in the ass the way Shiloh did, even though he came here more for you than he did me but I'm tired of the past interfering in my life. I don't want our kids affected by anything someone could possibly come back and do to us. I know you don't understand it, but you don't have to. Also I'm not stupid, yes I'm going alone but have you forgotten than Aurora media is worldwide? I have contacts everywhere and since I learned the truth about who I was I reached out to the navy about some old friends. Sam, I know what I'm doing. I'm also going to be heading to Egypt, Curtis got a lead on Andre Maddox. I'm hoping I can find him and bring him home to help Elizabeth with Franco."

"Nothing can change your mind about this?"

"Nothing." He said making her sigh.

"How long do you plan on being gone?" She asked, reluctantly accepting his decision to do this.

"Hopefully no longer than three weeks, a month tops." He said as he lightly grabbed her hand.

"You understand that this will not go over well with the kids right? They've never been without you in their lives that long." She spoke softly, looking down at their joined hands. _'__I've never been without you in my life that long.'_

"I know but I promise to make it back to them as soon as possible." _'__I promise to make it back to ALL of you as soon as possible.'_

They stared at each other for a long time, neither one being able to voice any of the unspoken thoughts and feelings that were running through them. It's not like they truly couldn't but even if they wanted to, they wouldn't. Their intertwined fingers said more than anything they could ever voice. They were knocked out of their moment when Drew's phone rang out, signaling that he had a text message.

"It's the pilot letting me know that the plane and everything will be ready when I let him know it's time to go." He informed her somberly.

"Oh. Okay, well I'll let you finish packing and let the kids know you'll meet us in the tree house in a few minutes." She said clearing her throat and mentally trying to pull herself together. She didn't know why this was affecting her so much. Why HE was affecting her so much. Well she knew why but she didn't dare voice it out loud or think it.

"Sam…" He spoke softly and in her ears, her name on his lips sounded as smooth as silk. _'__Get out of the room now girl.'_

"No it's okay." She said closing her eyes to steady herself. "I'll see you out there." She rushed out of the room.

* * *

"Daddy the floor is lava!" His baby girl yelled when he came into the tree house. "You gotta hurry or you'll melt!"

It was all he could do to keep from laughing as played along. "Oh no!" He said comically as he hurriedly jumped from the entrance to one of the pillows that Sam had sat on the floor as a base.

After a couple of hours and some rounds of the floor is lava, Simon says and crab walk races they all crashed to the floor of the tree house in exhaustion.

"Whew, I am beat." Sam chuckled.

"Me too." Drew laughed.

"Me three." Danny said with a smile.

"Me four!" Scout said happily making the rest of them laugh.

"Hey dad can we sleep in the tree house tonight? I wanna sleep under the stars." Danny asked after the laughter died down as he looked out at the sky shining through one of the tree house windows.

"Yeah buddy." A night under the stars with his kids? That's a no brainer.

"Mommy too?" Scout asked innocently. She loved when her mommy and daddy stayed to play with her and Danny. It was always just her Danny and daddy though when it came to spending the night in the tree house and it was always fun. She wanted her mommy to have fun with them too.

"That's up to mommy honey." Drew said picking up his little girl and tickling her.

"Stay with us mommy." Danny said sweetly, excited at the prospect of all four of them spending the night in the tree house together.

"Okay, okay I'll stay." Sam said laughing as both of her kids ran and tackled her back to the ground in a bear hug. She missed the days like this with her kids. She missed days like this with Drew and their kids. She missed Drew...

* * *

A few hours later they had watched a couple of movies, played some more games and had dinner with Monica, Ned, Olivia and Leo. As Drew got the kids ready for bed by making sure they took their baths and brushed their teeth, Sam was setting up the loft area of the tree house. When she was done she went upstairs to Drew's wing of the mansion to check on the kids. As she got closer she heard Drew and the kids talking in the bathroom as they brushed their teeth.

"Daddy can we show mommy our stars?" She heard her little girl ask. _'What stars?'_ she thought to herself.

"Yeah princess we can show mommy your stars."

"Cool!"

"Can we give her hers?" Her son asked softly. _'Mine?'_

"Yeah buddy, we can give her hers." Drew chuckled lightly, not bothering to his son on the fact that you can't actually give someone a star. "Now finish brushing your teeth so we can get your telescopes and pick out what books you wanna bring to the tree house for story time tonight." He said ruffling his little boys hair.

"Okay daddy." She heard both kids say before she decided to just go wait in Scout's room. As she waited she wondered what they meant by _'her'_ star, she was confused about it but she was soon distracted by the design of the room. She was ashamed that she never took the time to really look at her daughter's room, she had to admit that it was so uniquely Scout. Her daughter sure loved the ocean, books, pictures, toys and stuffed animals. What stood out to her the most though was one of the walls. This wall was different from all the others in her daughter's beautifully Moana themed bedroom. It was a wooden wall, stained wood to be exact with a vintage tint to it. It was gorgeous but that's not what took her breath away, no it was the way the wall was decorated that did it.

The wall was decorated with a heart shaped collage filled with a sea of pictures of Scout printed onto it, from her first ultrasound pictures to pictures of a pregnant Sam. Pictures of moments Sam didn't even realize had been captured, like the moment Danny had felt his little sister kick for the first time and his bright smile, or what she thought was a private moment between her and Drew during their first wedding, his hand on her stomach as she leaned into him and he looked down at her with eyes full of unconditional love. She almost cried right then as she thought back to that day, and that moment. The rest of the pictures were more of the same, ranging from every age and family moments that Sam could never bring herself to forget. Moments that she was glad Drew cherished enough to gift her daughter with, because she just knew in her heart of hearts that this part of the room was personally done by Drew.

She got her confirmation in the form of the words _'Mommy + Daddy = You'_ above the heart and another below saying _'You + Us = Love'_. It was part of the explanation that he had given Danny when he asked where babies came from. She laughed to herself then remembering Drew's face when their son threw that question their way. That seemed to appease their then three year old son, until a few months after Scout turned two and he asked for a little brother. He could've had his dream of having a little brother seeing as how she and Drew never bothered with protection, but it had just never happened. As sad as it made her initially, after she ruined their marriage and her family fell apart she was glad that there wasn't another child who had to lose the security that she and her other two children had. Getting to experience Drew love another one of their children as much as he loves Danny and Scout would've been amazing no matter the situation, but she knew that it would never be, so she let that dream die along with her marriage. Or so she thought as she looked at the wall he made for their daughter. She was pulled out of thoughts when she heard Drew and the kids voices getting closer.

"I wanna pick out a book with Danny daddy." Scout informed her dad excitedly.

"Okay go ahead, I'll go get Pua out of your room for you and then we can go get mommy." He said before he walked into his daughters room and saw Sam standing there in front of the wall he did for Scout. She was looking at him with an unreadable look in her eyes and he was confused.

"Hey wh— hmmph" he groaned as she crashed into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. _'What in the world?'_ "What's going on Sam? Are you okay?" He asked and received nothing but the feeling of her arms getting tighter around his waist.

"I'm sorry." She whispered so lightly he almost didn't hear her. _'Sorry? For what?'_ He thought to himself as he lightly wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know what had happened to her in the last thirty minutes to bring this on, but he hoped she was going to be alright.

"It's okay." He said and kissed the top of her head and sighing. She squeezed him tighter again when she felt his lips in her hair and pulled herself together before letting him go and clearing her throat.

"The room is beautiful, I love what you did with the wall." She told him as he looked at her, obviously wondering what had just happened but not daring to ask.

He blinked. "Thank you?"

"You know, I just realized that I didn't have anything to wear to sleep, so I should probably go see if Olivia has anything I could fit. Jeans don't really provide any comfort." She said randomly, trying to clear the tension her actions had made.

"You don't have to do that. You can just borrow something of mine. I gotta get changed anyway, I was going to bring the kids to you so that I could do that but since you're already up here, I'll just go ahead and take care of that and then bring you something."

"I don't wanna impose."

"You're not imposing on anything Sam, it's just clothes." He laughed, grabbing Pua. "Here this is for Scout, she won't sleep in the tree house without it." He said handing her the stuffed pig.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime." he smiled back and left the room.

* * *

They were all camped out in the loft part of the tree house laying underneath the open skylight for half an hour before the kids fell asleep. Drew had gotten through one story before they were knocked out. They didn't even stay awake to show their mom their stars or her own. Not that it mattered anyway, she had been thoroughly distracted by the overwhelming scent of Drew on his clothes that she wore. Well in reality all it was, was a T-shirt and his boxers. His scent wasn't the only thing that was overwhelming, seeing him in a tank top and basketball shorts, showing more of his skin than she's seen in over a year didn't help. Topping it all off was the vision he and the kids made as they cuddled against him while he leaned against the wall and read to them. Only when he whispered that they were asleep did she snap out of her potentially dangerous thoughts, dangerous because she's not in a position to think not because they were literally dangerous. Well not to anything but her relationship status.

"I want to show you something." Drew said once again throwing her out of her thoughts and making her nod her head. "Follow me." He whispered and then kissed the top of the kids heads before getting up.

She followed him out of the tree house and onto the balcony. He stopped in front of a telescope and adjusted it before stepping back and pulling her towards it. "Take a look."

Looking out into the night sky through the lens she saw four of the brightest collection of stars, somehow making the others look dim in comparison. 'Wow' she thought.

"The star to the left, that's Danny's. He wanted to name it Orion but I told him that there's already a constellation by that name that has a star named after it, so he had to pick something else. He then asked me if Oreo was taken and Sam I kid you not when I say it took everything I had to not crack up. So his star is named Oreo, Scout named her star Leia, after Princess Leia." He chucked before continuing. "Her star is on the right, the one below then in the middle, I brought for Oscar. Since he couldn't name it himself, me and the kids decided to call it Everest, you know since Oscar had a thing for mountains. The one they wanted to show you was the one I got for you and Lila. It's the one in the middle above all of the others, the brightest one out of the group. Since I got them to honor our family, leaving her out wasn't an option. She was your firstborn and she's gone, like Oscar she deserved to be honored and know that she will forever be loved."

_'Gah this man.'_ She thought with tears coming down her eyes. She was speechless, he never ceases to amaze her. It was in this moment that she knew without a shadow of a doubt how much she still loved him and how much she wished she could take the last year back. These feelings were why she had avoided spending too much time with him, they were why she pushed so hard in her relationship with Jason trying to make it work and falling back into old patterns. She was afraid about how overwhelming the emotions Drew invoked in her were. She never thought she'd see the day when Jason became the safe choice for her but he was. She loved him and thought he deserved a second chance with her and Danny, but there are just some things they just couldn't get back and she knew that, especially in every moment she re-lived with him but had already shared with Drew. She had ignored the feelings all of those moments brought on and told herself that she had to relive them with Jason because he was the one she was meant to have them with. Was it bullshit? Yeah. That much she knew, but it kept the thoughts of Drew away most days.

Today though it was all she could do to not think of him and spending the entire day with him and the kids definitely didn't help. Now this? This just took the fucking cake, she was torn between crying, kissing him and reigniting her love for him, _'not that it ever truly extinguished'_ or running home to Jason. The latter seemed like the safest option but when she turned around safe was the last thing on her mind. He was so close, his chest was right in front of her face and she couldn't believe she almost forgot how buff he was. Yeah she did just have her head on it about an hour or so ago but in a tank top, a tight one at that she could see the outline of the torso she used to kiss her way down before she would _'NOPE'_. She said stopping her thoughts from going there. Her eyes traveled back up his impressive chest, to his eyes realizing that he caught her staring and must have seen where her thoughts were taking her. The look in his eyes said as much and she gulped. _'Run girl, run!'_ Her mind screamed but her body did the opposite because before she knew it, her hands were running up his chest, his neck and then his cheeks.

He closed his eyes and sighed, he knew he should stop her before they make a mistake but her touch felt so good. He had been living like a monk for over a goddamn year, so it felt like heaven to him. If he didn't have any control over his body he probably would've came from the sensual contact itself but he didn't. Her touch was so soft and exploratory like it was her first time touching him. He cherished it because it felt just like the first time, right before they shared their first kiss in Patrick's living room. She always managed to invade his senses when she was near, he had done such a good job in not letting it overwhelm him until now. He knew they shouldn't start anything they can't finish because their kids are twenty feet away, not to mention he's leaving and she's in a relationship. As much as he wanted this, now wasn't the time to get into it._ 'Maybe when I get back there will be nothing keeping us apart. Maybe being this close won't be a mistake.'_ He thought, as foolish as he knew it was, it was enough to keep him from responding to her touch and just as he decided to work up the courage to stop her from doing what he knew she was about to do, her lips were on his and it then it was too late. His arms were around her and all thoughts went out of both of their minds. When the need for air arose they broke their kiss and leaned their foreheads together.

"Thank you." She whispered. _'For everything.'_ She added silently before moaning as his lips touched hers this time.

_"__I love you" is the inscription on Pandora's box and opening it never felt so fucking good... _


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys:) I'm here with another update, this one is short lol. It was a bit of a pill to write though, not because of writers block or anything but just because I have a vision for what I want to do with it, it's just how to get there that always gets me with transitional chapters, that are supposed to lead into the plot. That's something I need to work on, or get a beta reader to help me with, so this might be a bit rough. I hope you still like it though. Now to the guest that was upset over liason, I get that you don't like my simplification of how they got together but they haven't been mentioned again yet, so I don't know how you got to the conclusion that I'm just another hateful Sam fan trying to write a snuff piece lol. I mentioned in my authors note from the last chapter that the things in the prologue will be explained, I haven't gotten to liason yet and I don't plan on making either of them the bad guy, but thanks for reading anyway lol. Now with all that being said I'd like to thank you all for your reviews so far. I appreciate them. Now without further ado, I give you all chapter two 3. **

**Chapter Two. **

She rode him with a reckless abandon, biting down on her bottom lip painfully to quiet her moans as he sucked on and fondled her breasts with one hand and played with her clit with the other. The pleasure was so intense for them both, all she wanted to do was scream his name to the sky as loud as she could but she knew she couldn't, not tonight. They both knew that what they were doing was wrong, but it never felt so right. She missed the feeling of him being inside of her, and he missed the way her walls would pulsate around him as she milked him dry of every bit of his seed he could give. They could've stopped this before it started, after that first kiss but once his lips were back on hers, there was no turning back. Before either of them knew it they were on the other side of the balcony, encased in the darkness and she was on the railing as he kissed his way down her body and sliding his tongue through the folds of her already soaked pussy. _'__The man was definitely a master in the art of being able to pleasure a woman with nothing but his tongue.' _He made her cum harder than she had in over a year and that had only been the beginning.

Thinking about the way he picked her up and took her against the wall next only made her ride him harder. He hadn't cum yet and she wanted to feel him explode inside of her the way he used to before she came again. That was going to be a challenge seeing as how she was already close and he had stopped sucking on her breasts and laid back on the couch that overlooked the lake behind the mansion, grabbing her waist and bringing her down on his dick harder and at a faster pace. He knew what she was trying to do but he had other plans, plans that consisted of getting all of the orgasms he could out of her, in every position he could before he finally came. You'd think that over a year of no sex would have him exploding at the mere touch of her lips wrapped around him as they were earlier, '_but apparently not_' she thought. Then again she remembered that he always had a good amount of stamina. That stamina was being tested, especially when she finally came again. Her pussy always felt so damn good to him and it took a lot for him to not fall over the edge with her as he felt her tightening around him.

He managed to get six orgasms out of her before he turned her over and fucked her with no restraint and finally exploded deep inside of her. Feeling his seed gushing into her the way that it did triggered her seventh orgasm and she pulled his head down and kissed him with everything inside of her as they both tried to recover from succumbing to the mind-blowing pleasure they just experienced. The need for air made them break their kiss and Drew collapsed on top of her in exhaustion. He tried to maneuver himself to the side a little so he wouldn't crush her but she held him to her, welcoming the weight. She didn't know when she would get to feel him like this again and she selfishly wanted to savor every moment of it, he had no complaints because he felt the same.

They were in a state of ecstasy and exhilaration, both sated from the nights activities. He was still inside of her and his dick hadn't softened and knowing that made her tremor. He filled her up in ways no other man ever could and well she's been with quite a few. Thinking about the men she's been with made her think about the man she was currently supposed to be with and the consequences that will come from this night. It threw her out of her state of satiation but feeling Drew's lips on her neck and his dick twitch inside of her again brought her back to the present. '_Fuck the consequences.' _She thought when he kissed his way to her lips and pulled back to look in her eyes.

It was as if Drew had felt it when her mind shifted and selfishly he didn't want to think about the outcome of all of this, he didn't want her to either. They already fucked up, but it was past the time for regret to even be an option. So he decided to make it a night neither one of them would ever regret, or forget. As he kissed his way back to her lips and then looked into her eyes, he knew it was mutual. Neither one of them had to say the words '_I want you'_ their eyes said everything their mouths couldn't speak.

* * *

_The next morning…_

As incredible as last night had been for him, Drew still had to leave. Instead of waking up and feeling like he had nothing but fatherhood to look forward to upon his eventual return, he woke up feeling like he possibly had everything to come back to. Looking at his family still asleep beside him, he knew that he had everything to return to. His kids meant the world to him and they would always be the most important reason for him to make it back from wherever he goes. But having a woman to come back to, and not just any woman, but the love of his life would be icing on the cake for him. He never stopped loving her, it's why he never moved on.

He thought it was pathetic for him to look at himself in the mirror and come to terms with that fact that he was pining over a woman who didn't love him back. It was enough to have him falling into Kim's web and almost being raped by his psycho baby's mama a couple of months ago. After that he stayed away from her and told Julian that she needed to get some help. He shuddered at the thought of what would've come from her getting what she wanted. He wanted another child one day, but he didn't want another one with Kim. He didn't love her.

He loved Sam and after last night he knew that she loved him too, she didn't have to say anything. It was in the look of her eyes all day yesterday with their family, it was her touch, her kisses and the way she moaned his name last night when they were fucking. He knew he was as embedded in her as she was in him and that it would probably always be that way, no matter the situation. Selfishly and probably foolishly he hoped that by the time he returned situation would be them back together. If not then he would do what they both should've done a year go and fight for them, especially since he knew he wouldn't be as alone in that fight as he thought he would. Leaving them after last night would be hard but he wanted to get this over with.

Sighing he decided to get up and go get dressed for the day and call his pilot. Before he could stand a hand reached out and grabbed him, making him look down to see Sam with her eyes open and a wary look in her eyes. "Where are you going?" She asked softly, she already knew the answer but she had hoped he would've changed his mind.

"I was gonna head inside to shower and call my pilot. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can come back."

"Or you could just not go at all."

"Sam." He sighed. "We've already been over this."

"I just…" she started before he leaned over their sons head that was on her chest and kissed her on the lips softly, effectively killing whatever argument she was going to make.

"Why don't you and the kids get up and get ready to start your day. Meet me in the kitchen for breakfast afterwards." He said before kissing both the kids on their foreheads and heading out of the tree-house.

"Son of a bitch." Sam cursed. She was hoping he'd stay and talk. After last night she was ready to face some truths that she tried to avoid this past year. There was also the fact that she really had a bad feeling about him leaving, she understood his reasoning but it gave her anxiety. '_It's no longer your place to worry about him though, you gave up that right a year ago.' _Her mind taunted and even though she knew that was true, she ignored it anyway.

* * *

During breakfast Danny asked if Drew was coming to his baseball game this weekend which led to Drew explaining to the kids that he was leaving. They didn't necessarily take it well, like Sam predicted but they were able to get them to understand that he was only going to be gone for a few weeks and that he was coming back, like he always does. They were reluctantly accepting of him going after he made sure to promise to call every day and night to check in with them and Face-time Sam during Danny's baseball game and Scouts Ballet recital, so he didn't miss anything. After breakfast he went to his room and got the rest of his things, made a few calls and came back downstairs and said goodbye to his mother and children before she took them to distract them from his leaving. He took a deep breath as he watched them walk off before heading out the door and to his truck.

"This is going to be a long month." He mumbled to himself when he got to his truck. He turned around when he heard a throat clear behind him.

"So you're just going to leave without telling me goodbye?" Sam said, trying to keep the hurt out of her tone. She thought that after last night she'd at least get a _'see ya later'_ from him.

"I thought it would be easier."

"You leaving is not easy Drew."

"You know what I mean Sam. What do you expect?"

"Nothing, but a _see ya later_ would have sufficed." _'__The lies you tell yourself to make it easier.'_

"You would seriously be content with something as weak as a _see ya later_?" _'__HA!'_

"Yeah."

"Okay." He chuckled putting his bags in the truck. "Well sayonara Sammy, I'll see you later." He said patting her shoulder before walking around to the drivers side and opening the door to get in.

"Drew." She called out while softly grabbing his hand.

"Sam." He sighed, leaning his head against his truck.

"Just… just be safe, okay?"

"I will be. I always am."

"No you're not and that's what I'm worried about."

"I don't need you to worry about me Sam. What I need you to do is take care of yourself and the kids and call me for every swim meet, baseball and football game, dance and ballet recital this month. I don't want to miss those moments okay?"

"I always worry about you Drew. And you know I'll never let you miss those moments."

"Good, now I really have to go." He hugged her and kissed the top of her head before getting in the truck and starting it up. "I'll call you on the plane and when I land okay?"

"Okay." She said softly while shaking her head in confirmation. With one last smile and wave he left, taking a part of her with him when he did.

* * *

True to his word Drew had called every day and night for a week. He had decided to just go ahead and get Andre Maddox first before heading to Afghanistan. He called and let Sam and his mom know he made it safely both times. He called his kids every morning before school and every night to read them stories before they went to sleep. He and Sam still hadn't talked about what had actually happened between them his last night in town before his trip, but their co-parenting relationship was doing a lot better and neither one wanted to jinx it, ruin things, or get their hearts broken again if the other didn't feel the same about what happened. Like she promised she had Face-timed with him during Danny's baseball game and Scouts ballet recital that weekend. It would be the first and only ones he'd miss because little did they know, he was cutting his trip short. He thought it would take longer but since Curtis gave him that tip on Andre's whereabouts and his contact in Afghanistan helped him speed up the process of returning the money and setting things straight he had no more reason to prolong his leaving.

He was happy to get to know some of the soldiers and reconnect with a few that knew him while he was here in the past. The stories were entertaining and he was glad to know that he wasn't a bad man and that after all these years he was still an honored and respected guest to them. He hoped one day when his memories finally returned he would be able to relive those times with a true fondness and tell his kid about them. He stayed a couple more nights before boarding his plane, sending Sam a text and letting her know he'd call tonight and to kiss the kids for him and that he has a surprise for them. He called Curtis and let him know he was on his way back home and that he'd be there the next day. In his excitement to leave though he forgot to get an update on Peter August's actions. One of those phone calls he made before he left home was to get his people to watch Peter and tap his phones, and had he checked his voicemail before turning off his phone he would've known not to get on that plane…

He was asleep in the bedroom of his jet when the plane went down, he woke up too late to brace himself for the impact, or try to save himself and the pilot from what was about to happen. By the time he was able to get out of the room and open the door the plane shook again, throwing him back and making him hit his head hard against the corner of the bar and rendering him unconscious. He was unconscious when the plane crashed and launched him outside like a rag doll. His impact to the ground was enough to break his ribs and all but crush his leg. He had woken up a few times in excruciating pain to see nothing but sky and then some men he didn't know carrying him to a truck but after that everything went black again. Those men had been American soldiers that were off base in the city of Kandahar who happened to see the plane nose diving in the sky, they followed it. When they found the wreckage they knew that if there were any survivors, they were lucky to be alive. The plane was completely destroyed and they didn't find any bodies other than a dead pilot in it, they saw Drew's blood in what was left of the back of the plane and went searching for him. They found him bleeding out about thirty feet away and were shocked to see that he was even still breathing.

"We need to get him back to base." One of the soldiers said.

"You're right, we have to be careful about how we take him though. We also need to call this in."

"Already ahead of you chief. I called it in, they're sending some investigators now."

"Alright, two of you help me get him to the truck and the other two stay here and wait for the team to get here. We can't leave this unguarded, if we saw it there's no telling who else did."

"Yes sir."

"Okay guys lets go. On three." The leader of the group said and they lifted Drew carefully and took him to their truck. They saw him fighting to stay awake and figure out what was happening but he couldn't talk.

"It's okay buddy, we're going to get you some help." One of them said as they watched him pass out again.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:**** Hey guys lol I'm back with another one for you. It's short but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I appreciate the reviews, thank you for reading 3. More to come:)**

**Chapter three. **

_Back in Port Charles…_

Over the course of the last week Sam had been feeling extremely guilty. The day Drew left she didn't go home, she left the kids with Monica, went to work and took a case that required her to stay out all night on a stakeout. She didn't know how to face Jason after what happened between her and Drew. She didn't know how to face him and deal with the fact that she didn't regret what she did or how heartless it seemed that she didn't. She went home the next morning, knowing it would be suspicious if she stayed away, it wasn't like she could avoid him forever plus they had Sonny and Carly's wedding to go to that day. Saying that she didn't love him would be a lie. She couldn't deny the fact that she did love him and probably always would, but she could deny that she was no longer IN love with him. That realization came the night before yesterday, after having sex with Drew. It was reinforced when Krissy tried to push her into the idea of wanting to marry Jason again at Sonny and Carly's wedding.

She rebuked the idea with a passion that surprised her. No she didn't want to remarry him, but she didn't think the rejection would come out of her as quickly as it did. After the wedding was over she left with the excuse of going to get her kids but she just had to get out of there. It was suffocating having people constantly push you to someone, especially when you're already in a relationship with them. It was bad enough they did it when she was still with Drew, why they did it when they finally got what they wanted, she'd never understand. She was tired of it and she just wanted to escape.

She went and picked up the kids and took them to the zoo, it was their favorite pastime outside of spending their days with Drew. He was the fun parent and she would've been jealous if it wasn't so cute hearing the stories the kids bring home or seeing it for herself when they're all together. While they were admiring the lions she got a text from him about kissing the kids for him and letting her know he was going to call later. She wondered what the surprise he said he had was, but then again with Drew you never knew what kind of tricks he would have up his sleeve. The kids were excited for the surprise and the phone call eager to know what it would be, none of them anticipating the fact that they wouldn't receive either one.

* * *

"Did he call yet mommy?" Her son asked her as he laid next to her. Since Jason wasn't going to be back tonight she had both the kids in bed with her. It was getting late and both kids had refused to go to sleep without hearing Drew's voice and finding out what their surprise was. She had gotten them ready for bed all dressed in their pajamas and waiting on his call. They refused to hear any bedtime stories until he called and she was hoping he'd call soon.

"No honey, not yet."

"Can we call him?" Her daughter asked.

"Yeah maybe he forgot." Her son chipped in.

"Okay, and maybe he did, let's see." She told them but deep down she knew that he didn't forget, something was wrong and that nagging feeling that she had put aside came back tenfold. When his phone went straight to voicemail that's when she knew that feeling wasn't for nothing. She was hoping against hope that she was wrong and that he did just forget, the only problem was that he NEVER forgot, not when it came to his kids.

* * *

It had been three days since that night, three days of no contact whatsoever, he didn't call, he didn't text or email and he never responded to hers or Monica's reaching out. Three days of watching her children's face fall with every phone call that wasn't him and every unanswered call from his end. Three days of that miserable feeling eating away at her because she had no information to go on. She called his contact and they said he had gotten on the plane and left three days ago. She found out from Curtis that he called him that day and told him he was headed back but hadn't heard from him since, and the only reason he revealed that was because he was worried as well. That didn't help the feeling that was clawing away at her.

She was just about to go get Spinelli to track Drew's phone when her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number and she was hoping against hope that it was him. Maybe he lost his phone and finally found a way to contact her. She was wrong.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam, it's Curtis."

"Hey Curtis? Why are you calling me from a different number?"

"I uh… well there's no cell service where I am. After Drew never showed up, I started to do some digging and I finally found out the reason why he hasn't been contacting anyone." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Sam he can't. He uh… he—"

"No! No, no, no, no! Okay Curtis I can hear it in your voice and just no!" She interrupted vehemently, she wasn't even going to let him finish his sentence. She wasn't prepared to hear those words. She rebuked the entire idea that something was even remotely wrong with him.

"Sam! Please listen to me okay? Just let me finish, it's not what you think, at least not yet." He sighed. "I'm at the charter company for the private jets and I found out that Drew's plane… his plane… his plane crashed, but there's no body. And when I say there is no body, I mean the pilot's body was gone too. It's like they just vanished, but the wreckage proves that they were both there."

"So where are they? You don't just vanish Curtis!"

"I don't know, nobody knows and we won't until we can get some information from the people in Afghanistan that are doing the investigation. There's no way they just vanished, they're definitely out there it's just a matter of finding them and it's not in this country's jurisdiction Sam, so we can't intervene."

"Fuck jurisdiction Curtis, we have to find him! Both of them, we can't just not look for them."

"I know, I know! And we will find them but Sam YOU can't look for anybody. Drew would kill me if I even entertained the thought of bringing you into something with an unknown variable of danger, especially when you're the only parent your kids have right now. I've already spoken with some of Drew's contacts and his team of people he hired outside of Aurora. I have a meeting with one of them in an hour, he said there's something he needs to tell me. I will fill you in on everything and when I hear back from the people doing the investigation of the crash in Afghanistan and talk to this guy I will call you back. I promise."

"Curtis." She said in a broken voice. He was right, the kids were going to need her and she knew that, but waiting for answers has never been her thing, it goes against everything in her.

"I know Sam. I know, I'll call you back in a few okay? Just stay strong for the kids and please, please don't do anything crazy."

"Okay." She hung up the phone and put her head in her hands and just let her tears flow. Luckily she was at work and there was no one to witness her breakdown. She didn't even know why she was crying so hard. Curtis didn't say that Drew was dead, for now he's just missing and there's no body. She of all people knows that when there's no body, there's a chance that the person is still out there. Drew didn't make promises he couldn't keep, if he said he was going to come back then he would. He always would, at least she hoped.

* * *

_A week and a half later…_

He'd been missing for two weeks now and there was still no news. Curtis had talked to Drew's outside man and he had informed him that before Drew left he got them to bug Peter August's office home and phones. To no one's surprise except Maxie's it was him that was responsible for Drew's plane going down. Sam wanted to kill him and she had burst into his office at the Invader after Curtis gave her the news and pistol whipped him with her Beretta. She threatened to kill him if she found out that Drew did in fact die that day in the crash. He just laughed and taunted her about how she hadn't cared about what happened in over a year, so why care now and she went berserk.

She had hit him three more times before Lulu came in and interrupted her and kept her from her end goal. She was lucky that she didn't get arrested. Mac understood her pain and let her off with a slap of the wrist, probably because she saved his daughter from wasting more time with a sick son of a bitch like Peter. That was a week ago and she was still fuming, but there was nothing she could do about it now. She had her plans for Peter though and she would make sure he paid for taking Drew away from his family. The bastard was in jail now but that wasn't enough for her.

"Are you sure this won't be traced back to us?" She asked the man sitting across from her, ignoring the nausea that was churning inside of her.

"Ms. McCall, there's a reason Mr. Cain hired us." The former black ops operative told her with a smirk on his face. "He was a good man and this is the least we could do."

Sam ignored the urge to throw up at the past tense use of Drew's character. "Thank you Mr. Black."

"You're welcome, and if you ever need anything else Mr. Cain has a contract with us that extended to you if need be. Just call if you need us." She almost cried at that, '_he always did want to keep me safe'. _

"I appreciate that, thank you." She said taking a deep breath, shaking Mr. Blacks hand and escorting him out of her office.

* * *

_Two days later…_

"Sam I think you need to go to the doctor, you've been sick for three days now and don't seem to be getting any better." Jason told her when she came out of the bathroom after tossing up her breakfast. He was concerned, he didn't know what was going on. She was running herself ragged trying to do anything that wouldn't put her in prison to find Drew and it seemed to be taking its toll on her. Jason didn't understand, he didn't want to seem insensitive but he thought Drew was dead, especially since they found out the blood in the plane was his and there was more blood found out in a field near the plane that also turned out to be Drew's.

Peter had been smug and silent as he'd ever been about it, which led him to believe that he may know where Drew's body is but won't say a word. Not that it mattered now because he apparently died in his sleep a day ago. Jason certainly didn't feel any loss over that. He was hurt about Drew because he could see the toll it was taking on Sam, his mom and the kids. When Sam and Monica sat down with the kids to tell them about Drew being missing it was a heartbreaking scene. Scout had been inconsolable and Danny broke down right along with her and there was nothing they could do. Sam held both of her children in her arms and tried not to break down with them but it was futile. Seeing the way it broke them had him trying to be there more than he had been before all of this happened and it hadn't been easy.

Sam and Danny, especially Sam had been pulling away from him every day since Drew left. Danny had been pulling away since he found out Drew was missing and Scout, they weren't all that close but even she was pulling away. He felt like an outsider in his home and that hurt. After a week he had started spending more time trying to help Elizabeth and the boys during this frankendrew debacle. They had been getting closer, both with two significant others that essentially wanted nothing to do with them. The ghost of Drew past and present being the main factor for the roadblocks in their relationships. They didn't blame the man himself, he didn't do anything he was just the common variable. Sam hadn't touched him in over a month and he'd been cock-blocked the first few weeks and then the day Drew left she had a whole new demeanor around him. The way she was reacting to his loss had pretty much told him everything he needed to know. She still loved him '_so much for the whole only man for me schtick'. _Her voice threw him out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine Jason." She rolled her eyes, and turned around to face him. "If I don't get any better I'll go to the doctor okay. Don't worry about me."

He sighed, she was obviously in a sour mood today. She's been all over the place lately with her emotions, it was exhausting. "Okay, well I've gotta go meet Sonny. Call if you need anything." He said before heading out the door.

* * *

"Pregnant?! Kelly, I cannot be pregnant. I thought after Scout and after me and Drew didn't get pregnant last year that it wasn't possible. Now you're telling me it is and I'm going to have another baby?"

"Sam sweetie, you are pregnant. But you're also extremely stressed out and that's not good for you or your baby, especially in this stage."

"How far along am I?" She asked, not that she didn't already know. The baby was Drew's, she and Jason always used protection. When she was with Drew they were as reckless as teenagers, the night this baby was conceived was no different. Dr. Lee confirmed what she already knew. The fact that he wasn't here to experience this moment with her broke her heart.

"What's the matter Sam? I thought this would be good news?" Dr. Lee said taking her doctor hat off and talked to her as a friend.

"I just realized that my child will never get to experience it's fathers love." She choked out. "Kelly, I don't know how I'm going to do this without him. I can't even figure out how to raise Scout and Danny without him. They've cried every night since they found out about his plane crash. What if he's gone? What if we've lost him forever? What if this child lost their father before they ever even had him? I don't know if I can do this." She broke down after that. The little bit of hope that she has about him still being out there was dwindling every single day she spent without him.

"Shh, shhh, shhhh. It's going to be okay Sam. Drew is a fighter, I've seen it with my own eyes. He'll be back, you've gotta believe that. In the meantime, as your doctor I have to tell you that this is too much stress for you and you have to calm down. This little bean you're carrying needs you at your healthiest and that can't happen with you this stressed out. Okay?"

"I know, I know. I just miss him." She said trying to pull herself together. She couldn't lose this baby, not after losing Drew.

"I know sweetie, I know. And I'm sure wherever he is, he misses you too." Sam was glad someone had enough hope, because hers was hanging on by a thread.

'_If you're out there Drew, please come back to us. To me.'_

* * *

_Kandahar__, Afghanistan…_

'_Please come back to us. To me.'_

The doctors were monitoring his vitals when they started rising. He had been in a coma for two weeks now and they weren't really optimistic about him making it through. He had surgeries for all of his injuries but the worst ones were his brain injury and the breaks in his leg. On top of the blunt force trauma to his head he had an aneurysm that was growing. Some could say that maybe the plane crash was a blessing in disguise, because had they not caught it he sure would've been dead in a matter of weeks anyway. The only problem was that he hadn't woken up since the day he was found. That seemed to be changing now and his doctors were happy to see it.

'_Please come back to us. To me.' _He heard it again, looking at the teary eyed face of the beautiful brunette broke his heart.

'_I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't cry, I'm still here. I'm still here.' _He tried to reach out to her but he couldn't as she disappeared in a sea of light.

"Doctor he's awake." The nurse said as Drew opened his eyes.

"Welcome back to the world Mr. Cain."


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Alright I'm back lol. I just want to say thank you for the reviews, as always they're very appreciated. This story has been taking my mind off of a lot of things happening right now, and also helping to appease some of my writers block, so that I can get the chapters for my other two stories out. I am working on them, but my muses for those two stories are being stubborn as mules right now. Getting them to give me anything right now is like getting my niece to go to sleep at night, a struggle haha. Anyway, I won't hold you guys up any longer. As always excuse any grammatical errors, and enjoy:)**

**Chapter Four. **

_Kandahar, Afghanistan…_

"Welcome back to the world Mr. Cain." The doctor said to him.

'_Mr. Cain? Is that me? Why can't I remember my name? Where am I? Where is that woman I just saw ten seconds ago? Why couldn't I reach her? What's happening? Why am I in so much pain?' _He tried to speak but his throat was too dry and he had cottonmouth.

"Don't try to speak yet Mr. Cain, save your voice. I'm sure you're wondering where you are and what happened to you, am I correct?"

Drew shook his head yes, it was painful to move and he winced.

"Well before we get into that, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Dr. Nichols. You're in a military hospital in Afghanistan, you were in an accident and some of our soldiers found you and brought you here. I can see that it's painful for you to move, so while the nurse gives you your next dose of medicine I'm going to ask you some questions. They will be simple yes or no questions and to limit your movement I want you to blink once for yes, twice for no. Okay?"

He blinked once, Dr. Nichols smiled.

"Do you remember anything from your accident, or before it?"

He blinked twice.

"Okay, do you remember what year it is?"

He blinked twice again.

"Alright." She frowned. "Do you remember your name, other than what I've been calling you?"

He blinked twice once more.

Dr. Nichols sighed. "I was afraid of this. Okay, Mr. Cain I'm going to explain to you what happened and I'm going to ask that you stay calm, can you do that for me?"

He blinked once.

"Okay, so you were in an accident, a plane crash to be exact. You suffered some major injuries, the biggest ones were to your head and your leg. There was evidence of blunt force trauma on top of an aneurysm, which resulted in brain surgery. Your leg was broken in five different places and fractured in others, it's going to be a long road to recovery on that front, I won't sugar coat it. You broke three ribs and one punctured your lung, so pretty much in layman's terms you've had quite a bit of surgeries and you're going to be in pain for awhile. Now that you're awake we can get you on the road to recovery and back home to your loved ones. Okay?"

He blinked once.

"Now as far as your amnesia, we won't be able to tell you if it's temporary or permanent, only time will tell on that front. We will do everything we can to aid the process in you remembering but typically the best thing for amnesiac patients is being around things that are familiar to them. Your file says you were a navy seal so these surroundings may trigger some things, but being home will do a better job. And that's our priority, getting you ready to go back to your life as you knew it. Are you good with that?"

He blinked once and held his thumb up. He was good with whatever it took to get his memories back and get him back home to that woman whose stuck in his head. '_Who is she?' _

"Good." The doctor smiled. "Now let's go over what the next few months will entail, to get you there."

* * *

_Port Charles: The next day…_

"How did this happen?" Jason asked her softly. "I… I mean we're always careful."

She had told him she was pregnant after she threw up again this morning at breakfast, and he had suggested going to the doctor again. Now he was confused and she had to explain that she cheated on him. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, but she had to be honest. Truthfully she was going to wait until after she broke up with him but that would've been cowardly. So when he caught her coming out of the bathroom and asking if she was okay and that she should go to the doctor, she used it as an opening to start the conversation she had wanted to avoid. She never told him about her night with Drew and she never felt guilty about it until now. She had felt guilty about still living with Jason after the fact but now she was starting to feel guilty about not being honest. She barely slept at home and she tried to keep things normal for her kids by always being around to tuck them into bed and have breakfast before school, but this house was now filled with memories of her with Drew and the last few months with Jason and it was enough to suffocate her and turn her stomach every time she walked in the door now.

It was one of the reasons she wanted to move out and why she wanted to leave Jason, outside of wanting to be with Drew. If Drew was alive she didn't have any naive notions that they'd get back together immediately just because she left Jason, but she had planned for him to know that the door was open if he was ready, by the time he came back. He didn't come back it, had almost been a month since he left and every day just got harder without him. Especially now that she was pregnant, it hasn't even been a full day since she found out but she feels like she's on an emotional overload.

"Sam?" Jason's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Sorry, uh." She sighed. "Jason look, there's something I have to tell you. The… this baby, this baby isn't yours. It's… I cheated on you. I—"

"When?" He interrupted her.

"About a month ago."

"With who Sam, I thought we were doing good. What happened? Why? Why would you do this to me?"

"We were, or at least I thought we were. Jason I didn't mean to hurt you." '_Said every cheater ever.' _She thought sarcastically. "I'm sorry that I ended up hurting you anyway."

"Who did you cheat on me with Sam?" He sighed, yeah it hurt. Mostly his pride and not his heart, he thought he'd be more heartbroken if something like this ever happened, but then again he never thought anything like this would ever happen. "Was it Drew?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's complicated." She said not really wanting to get into that night, because just the thought of that being the last time they...

"Well uncomplicate it for me Sam." Jason demanded, interrupting her thoughts.

"I don't know, it just… one thing led to another and before either of us knew it we were having sex." It was a very broad simplification.

"Come on Sam, that's all you have? One thing led to another? Seriously?"

"YES! What do you want me to say Jason?!" She asked, starting to feel irritated.

"The truth." He answered stoically. "I just want the truth Sam."

"I love him. Is that what you want to hear? I don't know how it happened, usually I could just ignore any feelings for him that would bubble up, but that day was different. He told me he was leaving and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, but he talked me into just supporting his decision. Then we spent time with the kids and it made me miss him and our life together and seeing the way he is as a father everyday. The kids asked me to spend the night in their tree-house with them and it was just like the past year and change never happened and I got caught up in the emotions. Suddenly I just couldn't ignore it anymore, I was still in love with him and our little family unit, and for that night I had it all back. I— I'm sorry Jason. I know that's not fair to you and I know it was wrong considering I cheated but I don't regret what happened, I can't even if I wanted to. Especially not now, not when it gave me this baby."

Jason took a deep breath. He wasn't mad, not necessarily. He understood where she was coming from, he did it to her before. Granted he didn't cheat on her physically at the time, he did sleep with Elizabeth and create Jake during a night of drunken pain, wistful nostalgia, and wondering what could've been with a relationship that was before it's time. He never regretted it, even if it meant that he would've lost Sam forever. Not only because it gave him Jake but because it gave him Elizabeth, even if it was just for one night. The one thing that irritated him was that she just didn't stop what she was doing after she came to that realization and at least break up with him first. It hurt his pride that Drew had such a strong hold over her, that she didn't even think of him or how he'd feel. Now Drew was dead and Sam was pregnant with a fatherless child.

"I understand. Yeah it hurts, but I understand Sam and I'm not mad. I just… what about us? Do you still love me? Do you want to be with me? I mean if so, we can get through this. We can get past this and raise the baby and Scout together with Danny and just be a family." He said. It wouldn't be easy but if she still wanted him, he'd try.

"I… I can't do this anymore." She sniffled and gestured between the two of them. "I love you Jason, I do, but not the way I thought I did. You were my first love, and you're the father to my son and I love you for that, I love you for everything you've done for me over the years but I'm not in love with you, not anymore. I— I don't think I've been in love with you for a long time and it just took me way too long to realize that. For that I am sorry, I just… you deserved to have a second chance at a life that was taken from you. Drew leaving me, as much as it broke my heart, gave me the opportunity to give you that life with me and Danny. I don't regret these last few months, they gave you time with your son and it's opened my eyes to a lot of things. This new baby has also opened my eyes as well, the main thing being that I can't keep prolonging the inevitable. We can't be together anymore, I'm not built for your life anymore not with kids involved. I need to end this, find some way to grieve Drew, put myself back together and give myself and my kids the best life possible."

"I don't. Sam I don't even know how to even begin to respond to all of that. I— I respect the way that you feel and I won't try to force you to stay in a relationship you no longer want. I just uh… all I ask is that you don't keep Danny away from me."

"Jason, I would never—"

"I know." He cut her off. "I know, but it sounded like you didn't want any of the kids around my lifestyle anymore which is understandable, it's not easy but Danny's my son. I can't do what I tried to do with Jake to keep him safe, I need both of my sons and they both need me. I understand not wanting Scout and this new baby subjected to my lifestyle but you've gotta know that I'd do whatever it took to keep every child in my life safe and away from the danger."

'_Except leave the life.' _

"I know you would. That's not what I meant, you've done a good job so far at making sure Danny and Jake and by extension their siblings were kept out of any of the danger that's happened since you've been back. I was talking about the danger that hits us, Jason my children can't lose me. They almost did and now that they've lost Drew, I can't afford to put myself into situations that would take me away too. I want them to have the best life possible and that means keeping them happy, healthy, and most importantly safe. They deserve some semblance of normalcy as well, and before you say normal isn't me, don't. If the last seven years have taught me anything, it's that normal is definitely more my speed now. As fun as it's been jumping back on this roller-coaster our old life used to be, I can't keep up anymore and I'm too old to be a damsel in distress waiting for you to rescue me. Plus I really don't want our son or my daughter growing up to think that that's how things are supposed to be."

"Okay… well I see you've really been thinking a lot about all of this. I guess I have no choice but to try to understand and get to know this new version of you while we co-parent Danny. I still have my apartment, I uh… I— I'll just go pack my things and head out." He said awkwardly, torn between sitting and processing all that just happened and wanting to escape from it.

"You don't have to do that. I'll be the one to leave, I can't stay here anymore. I've been spending most of my nights at the office or sleeping at Monica's, she said that me and the kids were welcome to stay. So I'm going to take her up on that until I can find a place that we can call home. The penthouse is yours, it always has been, you shouldn't have to leave." She told him honestly.

"Oh—" His phone ringing interrupted what he was going to say. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Elizabeth, she called just in time to distract him from this awkwardness he was feeling. '_Saved by the bell.' _"Sorry Sam, it's Elizabeth, I have to—"

"No it's okay, go ahead and answer it. I'll just get my things and head out." She said softly before walking up the stairs. That went surprisingly well, granted she did most of the talking and he just simply agreed. It gave her some closure on this part of her life, it was a part of her that she'd always cherish but now it was time to move on. She just wished Drew was here, because she didn't really know if moving on without him was possible but she had no other choice.

* * *

"Hello?" He answered the phone while Sam disappeared up the steps.

"Elizabeth are you okay?" He asked hearing her crying through the phone.

"Jason, I need you." She choked out.

"Okay, I'm on my way. Just tell me where you are." He told her while getting his keys and heading out the door. Elizabeth sounded distraught and he had a feeling about who was responsible and that angered him. As he got on his bike his break up with Sam was officially the last thing on his mind.

Twenty minutes later Elizabeth was crying on his shoulder going on about Franco breaking her heart. She and Scott had him committed today. But it was too late to keep him from doing something he'd regret if he was himself. Upon his commitment she had found out that he slept with Kim, only because she and Scotty along with the orderlies walked in on it. Kim had tried apologizing profusely but Elizabeth slapped her and told her to save her apologies to someone that cared and to stay away from her husband. She and Scott had wanted to avoid getting Franco committed because they were waiting for Andre Maddox to reverse the serum effects. After he tried and subsequently failed Franco seemed to almost get worse, it worried Liz and his father so they decided it would be best for him to go ahead with the commitment and hope that the doctors at the facility could help him. Catching him with Kim and his reaction to her and Scott with the orderlies told her she was doing the right thing, no matter how badly it hurt her.

"Jason you should've heard the things he said. Jason I don't even recognize him anymore, that man is NOT my husband. I don't know what happened to him after Andre tried to reverse what Shiloh and Dr. Cabot did to him, but it's like there was less of him in there than it was before Andre tried to help. And seeing him with Kim…" She couldn't even finish her sentence as she broke down.

"Shh, I've got you. It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay." He said reassuringly, pulling her into his arms, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead. "Everything is going to be okay." At least he hoped it would.

* * *

"Thank you for letting us stay here Monica." Sam said as she helped her and the kids into the house with their stuff.

"It's no problem Sam, trust me. It's been nice to have this big old house filled with life on a daily basis again. I'm glad you finally took me up on my offer."

"I know. I'm happy to be here. The kids love it here and I think it makes us all feel a bit closer to Drew."

"They really miss him. We all do, but I've seen how hard you've been taking this. Now you're moving in and I can't help but wonder. What happened between you two before he left?"

"Simply put, we got closer than we've been in over a year and one thing led to another."

"Say no more." Monica smiled. "I get it, I'm just glad you're here, I wish it was under better circumstances though."

"Me too." She smiled sadly.

"So I've set up your room in Drew's wing since Danny and Scouts rooms are up there. I'll be staying in the room across from you as well just in case you all need anything."

"Monica, I am so grateful but you don't have to take care of us, you lost Drew too. If anything I should be taking care of you."

"Trust me Sam as a woman who's had her fair share of loss and a doctor, taking care of people is helping me. So it's no trouble at all, besides it gives me more time with my family."

"I'm here if you need anything though, doctors need to take a break every once in awhile too. Don't forget that." She said taking the older woman's hand.

"It's noted." Monica replied giving Sam a smile.

* * *

_Two days later…_

"Any news Curtis?" Sam said walking into Drew's office. Jax had called her a couple of days ago and asked if she could come run Drew's side of things, and she agreed once he mentioned Scout. For all intents and purposes with Drew's disappearance Aurora belongs to her, but she's a four year old and four year olds can't be the CEO of a media company. Drew's will states that the ownership of his half of the company will go to his children, unless he dies before they're old enough, then it reverts to their mother, who just so happens to be Sam. So here she was in his office again, but as acting CEO until he returns, until Scout grows up or until she chooses someone to run the company.

"They are sending the Pilot's body back to America so his family can bury him. They're also sending his personal effects along with those of Drew's that were found on the plane or in sight of the wreckage. Among Drew's things were his phone, his keys and clothes." He told her.

"Have they found his body?" She asked in a whisper.

"Not yet, which is a good thing. Sam I don't think he's dead, I mean this is Drew we're talking about, he would cheat death every single time to have a little more time with his kids, and you. He always comes back, this time it's just going to take a little longer."

"I hope you're right. I really do because I can't do it… any of it without him. This company was supposed to be us side by side, and yeah I fuck that up but now I can't do it without him. I can't raise these kids without him, I can't have this baby without him. Curtis I just can't live without him. I need him here, I need him back and I hate that it took me until he vanished off the face of the earth for me to accept that." She finished with a sob.

"Hey." He said wrapping his arms around her. "I know it's hard, and it's going to be hard until he comes back. But Sam he will come back, all you have to do is hold it down until he does. And hey, you may have to do it without him for awhile but you WON'T have to do it alone. Any of it, okay?" He told her firmly.

She nodded into his chest and with a sniffle she replied. "Okay."

"Good." He said rubbing her back in a comforting manner. "Good. Now fix that face and try to calm yourself down because I know for a fact Drew wouldn't want you to be stressed out with his little peanut in there." He told her with a smile as he pulled back.

"You're right." She chuckled tearfully. "Thank you Curtis, you're a good best friend. I'm so glad he's had you this whole time, and that I have you now."

"That's what I'm here for. We're family Sam, Drew's my brother, that makes you the sister I never had. So I'm going to do what my brother would do for me and my family if I was gone, and be there for you guys every step of the way."

"Thank you."

* * *

_Kandahar, Afghanistan..._

He lay in that bed for three days before he got irritated, he may not have known who he was, but he learned pretty fast that he wasn't the type of man to just sit and wallow. He was ready to get back on his feet literally and figuratively. The doctors said that he was healing remarkably so far, and that he could start his physical therapy for his leg in a few days. He wanted to start it now but he knew he couldn't rush it. He wanted to be in at least halfway decent shape before he got home, wherever that was. Dr. Nichols said that the only thing he had on him was his wallet and that she'd bring that to him the next time she came to check on him. He hoped it could give him answers like his first name. The doctors and nurses only addressed him as Mr. Cain and that grated on his nerves. He knew what they were trying to do but it was frustrating for him to have everything be a mystery.

The mystery of his name mattered less to him than the mystery of the woman that's been haunting his dreams though. Every night she asked him to come back to her, to them, whoever they were. Every night in every dream he would fight like hell to reach them and every night he failed. He just wished he could tell her that he's here, but it's like she can't hear him. He just wants him to hear her, like he hears her every night. She could be an image conjured up from his imagination for all he knew, but he had a feeling she was real. As real as the feeling in his heart every time he sees her face. He's had visions of her smiling, laughing, and crying, the crying had been more common recently and it broke his heart. He was thrown out of his thoughts when Dr. Nichols entered his room with his wallet as promised.

"So how are you feeling today Mr. Cain?" She asked with a smirk, the lady was a character he had to give her that. He thought with a little smile.

"I'm ready to get out of this bed, but I'm doing good." He told her honestly.

"Good, that's what I like to hear. As promised I've got your wallet for you. I hope whatever's in it helps jog your memory." She said sincerely before handing him his wallet.

"Thanks doc." He smiled.

"You're welcome. I'll leave you to it." She bowed playfully before leaving his room.

"Now it's time to find out who I am and where my home is." He mumbled to himself as he opened his wallet.

'_Sheesh that's a lot of cash. I guess I'm rich.' _ He thought when he saw all of the hundreds in his wallet. '_When did they change the one hundred dollar bill?'_

"I really need my memory back." He sighed, not bothering to count the cash. He moved on to the credit cards. "Andrew Cain, huh. I'll go with Drew." He said as he read finally saw his first name. The next card he saw was his drivers license, which had his address on it. "So home is Port Charles, New York. I wonder if Dr. Nichols has ever been, maybe she could tell me about it."

Behind his license were a string of wallet sized pictures that caught his eye. '_These must be my parents and grandparents.' _He thought to himself as he saw a picture of an older couple, a lady in a wheelchair beside an old man and a slightly younger couple behind them. '_I wonder what they're names are.'_

The next picture was of who he assumed to be him and the younger woman, who was slightly older next to him that he assumed was his mother. They had smiles on their faces and he looked happy. He couldn't wait to see her again, he hoped to remember her by the time he did. He flipped to the next one and saw himself holding a brunette baby girl and a blonde two year old little boy in his arms on a picnic blanket. He was smiling at the camera lovingly, he assumed it was at whoever was taking the picture. The little boy was tickling the baby girl and both had wide smiles, he could almost hear their little baby giggles. The picture melted his heart, '_Am I their father?' _He asked himself.

That question was answered with the next picture, at a birthday party in what he guessed was his house. Their were a few people in it, a brunette girl who looked like she was in college, an older brunette woman standing beside her and his mother. They were behind him, the little boy looked about three and the baby girl was sitting in front of a birthday cake that had the number one on it. The little boy was standing beside him excitedly and the little girl was in his lap with a daddy's little girl shirt on and big crocodile tears in her eyes staring at her cake. He chuckled at that one with all of it's mismatched expressions and a grumpy one year old, '_my daughter.' _He had two children, from what he could tell and they already meant everything to them. '_God I hope I remember their names before seeing them again, I don't want to break their hearts.' _

The picture that came after that stopped his heart and made him sit up straighter. "It's her." He gasped. There she was, the woman that made his heart skip a beat every time he saw her in his mind. She was the mother of his children, he gathered from the picture of her holding a newborn baby girl and a blonde toddler kissing her head, she smiled at the camera with the same loving expression he had on his face in the picture of him in a similar position. That smile, she was beautiful, they were beautiful, they were his family. He was in love already, he fell even harder when he saw the picture of them all in Seahawks jerseys. Her arms wrapped around him from behind and her chin on the top of his head looked so perfect to him, his little ones who didn't seem so little anymore sitting on his lap with huge smiles and those two rings he noticed on his and his mystery woman's fingers made it even better. There were a few more pictures but he was entranced by the current one, he didn't need to see any more right now to know that he needed to get back to them as soon as possible.

That night as he went to sleep he dreamt of her again, he finally reached her and held her in his arms. They were dancing, it felt so real and so right, it was the best feeling in the world to him. When she pulled back a little and reached up to caress his face he closed his eyes at the tenderness of it.

"You're really here." She whispered in awe.

"Of course I am." He smiled his charming smile.

"I didn't think that you'd ever come back." She said softly.

"I'll always come back to you baby. Always." He promised and sealed it with a kiss. '_I'm coming home.'_


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: So this one took three days to write lol, it was easy to write and hard at the same time. Hard because I don't really have too much of a muse for characters other than Sam and Drew or original characters that pop up in my mind for Drew's backstory lol. You'll understand when you read the beginning haha. Anyway, like I said at the start(I think) Drew's backstory pre P.C. and in P.C. will be altered a bit, you'll see what I mean towards the end. I hope you enjoy it and as always excuse any grammatical errors and happy reading:).**

**P.s. If anyone has any ideas on what they want to see out of this or any of my other stories, feel free to let me know, especially with my other stories. Those two are on hiatus due to the literal mental roadblock when I try to write them. This one I pretty much have a few general ideas of what I want to do and where I want to take it, while winging it in between, but I'm open for suggestions on all of them lol. Okay, that's it... truly. **

**Until next time:).**

**Chapter Five.**

"So that's it, the two of you are just over?" She asked as they sat on the couch, she was still in his arms as he comforted her but she was no longer crying. And she was done talking about her mess of a life, she apologized for taking him away from Sam and Danny which led him into telling her what happened before he left. He left out the fact that she had slept with and was pregnant by Drew, it wasn't his business to tell.

"Yeah." He said with a sigh.

"Are you okay?" She asked him softly, pulling back to look at him.

"I am." He told her honestly. "I really am fine Elizabeth." He reiterates when he sees her skeptical look.

"You can be honest with me Jason. I mean, it's me. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know. And I'm being honest. Does it sting? Yeah, but I just want Sam to be happy and we tried, but it didn't work. As much as we loved each other, it wasn't the same as what we had been trying to recapture. Her love for me was more based on duty and nostalgia, she wasn't in love with me. I knew that, I ignored that. I ignored it because I was selfish and just didn't want her to reconcile with Drew. Her being with me kept them apart and I was good with that. I know it was wrong but a part of me was with her to stick it to Drew every time he saw us together. I ignored all the signs that were there because she was finally ready to pick up where we left off. I guess a part of me knew it was about her guilt for not choosing me but I didn't care, you know? My love for her was based on who she used to be and I never truly took the time to get to know the woman she became, we got together and then it was like we were back in 2012. I don't know… looking back on it now, I should've paid more attention to what I saw when I came back versus what I experienced first hand and if I did then maybe things would be different."

She didn't think she'd ever heard him say so many words at once, hell she didn't even know how to respond to any of what he said. "Maybe but there's no way to know that now. Relationships shouldn't be built on an old foundation especially under the circumstances that you two were dealing with. I don't mean to sound harsh but you were doomed from the start with that type of mentality. I know when you came back you didn't come back a new man like your brother did, but you're right, you didn't get to know the woman Sam became. Jase you came back into a world where she had lived five years without you and with this new version of you who had spent that time getting to know the woman he loved, her world and changing his entire life accordingly. It's not easy to just fall back into old habits and patterns to try and fit an outdated dynamic. Relationships can't work if you're always trying to fit into things that you've outgrown. There has to be a new foundation to build on, the past can be a blueprint of how things used to work and what still could but it's not a roadmap to the future. You know that, but you've been asleep for five years so nobody can really fault you on struggling to let the past be the past. I'm not even going to comment on Sam or what she may have been feeling as far as her love for you or on you basically saying you won for keeping her and drew apart. So you were selfish, you're human, you had a family and then you go away only to come back and find out they're not yours anymore, I get it."

"Is... is that why you did what you did with Drew?" He asked hesitantly after hearing that last bit of her response.

"Why I kept him and everyone else in the dark about what we thought was his identity?"

"Yeah."

She pulled away from him and sat up straight. '_How to explain this…' _"What I did to Drew, and everyone else by extension was very selfish… I thought he was you. I mean before I knew who he was we liked each other and I cared for him. Then Nikolas told me he was you and I think something in me snapped. I mean I was gifted the man I had loved for a long time, the man that fathered my second son, the man I never got to truly be with because the timing was never quite right. It felt like I had finally had you and we could build a new life and just be a family. By the time I realized how wrong it was to keep doing what I was doing, Lucky brought Jake back to me, to us. So suddenly I had not only gotten back the man I had lost but the son we had lost as well and all was right in the world, until it all came crashing down. Carly found out the truth and told him and all of us who he was, and yeah he stayed with me and even still wanted to marry me, but he was doing to me what Franco is doing with Kim. He stuck with me because I was all he knew, he knew Sam and Danny and he loved them but I was there with him from the second he woke up and every day since. He fought what we all thought was his life with Sam and Danny and his relationship with Sonny and etc., and now I see how badly I and Drew hurt Sam and Danny. I'm in the same position I put them in, talk about Kim though, I'm wasn't feeding into the delusions of a man who is confused. I genuinely thought I was with you, not that it erases my actions or washes me of my role in everything that happened back then." She said honestly.

"You made a mistake back then, but you're a good woman Elizabeth. This isn't karma coming to bite you in the ass for what you did. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I'm the reason Shiloh went after Cam and why Franco got in the middle of all of this. Maybe if I had apprehended Shiloh after catching him or maybe if I went to the building I found Cam in that day you wouldn't be in this position. I'm sorry."

"No you're not, and that's okay. I know you're sorry that I'm hurting and that the boys are hurting. But I know you're not sorry that this led to Franco being out of our lives. I've accepted that now, just like I've accepted the fact that I've lost my husband. Franco is just as dead as Drew and that kills me but I have to move on, if not for myself then for my boys. They need a strong mother."

"I won't lie to you and say that you're wrong. You're right and honestly me being happy he's out of your lives isn't about the past anymore. Seeing the way he's been hurting you, even though he's not in his right mind, watching you cry and looking at my son and his brothers and the toll it's taken on all of you makes me want to strangle him with my bare hands. He hasn't even once tried to know what his old life was. He's been nothing but disrespectful to you and the boys and I know he believes himself to be Drew but he's more like the old Franco than anyone. He may have Drew's life in his head but personality wise he's that psycho artist/serial killer that came into town ten years ago, without the art and killing. You're right, the Franco you love is gone, all you can do is move on and continue to be the strong woman you are. And don't worry about the kids having a strong mother, they've never had a weak one."

Leaning toward he wiped the tears from her eyes and swept her hair from her face. "Thank you." She whispered softly. She had no rebuttal for anything he said because ironically enough she finally felt the same way. Whoever this man was in her husband's body wasn't the man she fell in love with, nor was it one of her closest friends. He was certainly more like the killer that came to town than any version of the man he became or the one he thinks he is now. Coming to terms with that was one of the hardest things she had to do in her life but she finally did, now all she has to do is figure out how to move on.

Jason didn't reply he just pulled her to him and held her. This was enough for now, tomorrow she could focus on moving on and getting her life together. Now, the security of her past loves arms around her blocking out the pain was what she needed. Neither one intended it for things to go any further than that, but before they knew it, they were kissing. That kissing led to a night not unlike the one that led to the conception of their son, only this time they weren't two heartbroken ex lovers fueled by tequila, commiseration and nostalgia. This night was different, this night would change everything between them in another way.

* * *

_The next morning… _

Sam woke up with a start, waking up from last night's dream. She couldn't breathe, it felt so real, she could still feel his arms around her, his lips on hers, his voice telling her he was coming home. Waking up to find that he wasn't there almost shattered her, that is until an intense wave of nausea hit her and threw her out of her feelings and into her bathroom.

"Okay bean." She said exhaustedly as she got up to rinse her mouth and brush her teeth. "Mommy needs you to take it easy on me today, please."

Today was clearly going to be one of those days where she would be too exhausted to do anything. She went back into her bedroom and laid down, her dream back on her mind. She really wished her pillow was his chest and that her blanket, his arms but they were a poor substitute for the real thing. She ended up falling back asleep, and remained in a dreamless abyss this time until there was a knock on her door. It took her a second to wake up and realize that the knocking wasn't in her head.

"Sam?" She heard her mother call out for her, she didn't have the energy to get up so she told her to come in.

"Sam, honey are you okay?" The older woman asked.

"I'm alright, I'm just a little tired today. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at work. Did I miss anything?" She asked as she sat up confused.

"I'm off today sweetie. Sam you missed breakfast, Monica left early so I came over, fed the kids and got them off to school then headed home to handle some things. I come back to see you and Alice told me you've been in bed the entire time. It's almost three o'clock honey." Alexis told her daughter, she had come over to the Q mansion to help out since Monica had an early day today and she didn't have any cases today so she was free. She came back to check on her daughter only to find out she hasn't even left her room, that worried her.

"It's almost three o'clock?!" She asked horrified.

Alexis came and sat down next to her and put her hand on her head. "No fever sweetie, but cookie l'm concerned. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I'm fine mom, I guess this was just beans way of telling me to slow down."

"Bean?" Alexis asked.

"Another piece of Drew that lives on after him." Sam answered softly.

"You're pregnant?" The older woman asked quietly.

"Yeah." Sam answered tearfully. "And I am scared shitless without Drew here by my side through it. I didn't think I'd be in this predicament again much less like this. Doctor Lee all but told me she'd exile me to bed rest for my entire pregnancy if I didn't keep my stress and blood pressure down. But how can I? All I can ever think about is how my daughter and now this baby will grow up without their father. How I'll never get to be with the man I love again, how my son stays strong during the daytime but cries every night, just like his little sister does, just like I do. Mom, Drew haunts my every waking thought and feeling. He haunts my dreams and I don't feel like he's gone, but everyone is telling me that he is. Even the search and rescue became a recovery mission and they've been at it for what? A month and nothing? He's just gone, and if it wasn't for the fact that I was having his baby I would be out there in Afghanistan searching every single inch of that desert for proof on where he is. How can he just be gone?! How? How mom, how?" She said before breaking down.

Alexis was worried, she'd seen her daughter in all kinds of pain but this was on a different level than anything she'd seen, even when she went through it with Jason's disappearance. Her little cookie was crumbling (no pun intended) and she hated seeing her child this way. Now she finds out that she has another little grandchild on the way only to have that happiness tainted with tragedy. She wished that Drew was here, so that her child would have happiness instead of pain again but he wasn't. She didn't know what to believe on what the reality of his status of life was but she hoped he was alive. She hoped that her daughter and grandchildren would get a miracle, but it was looking grim. As a mother it was one of the worst things in the world to see her child become a shell of herself. She truly wished there was something she could do about it, even though she knew there wasn't truly anything she could do, she'd never stop trying.

"Oh cookie." She said and pulled her daughter in her arms and just held her tight. '_If you're still out there Drew, I hope you come back sooner than later.'_

* * *

A few hours and a couple of meals forced upon her by her mother Sam was still in bed, bean had decided to take it easy on her and not send her hurling into the toilet again. She had fallen back asleep for about an hour and then decided to take a shower. Her mom had picked up the kids from school so that they could spend time with her sisters. Monica was working a double and well she didn't know if anyone else was in the house and she didn't necessarily care to find out. Content to just wallow in her grief and stay in bed for the remainder of the day, she just laid there and stared at the ceiling.

Her solitude was broken when Alice knocked on her door and told her she had a visitor. Huffing she got out of bed, put on one of Drew's t-shirts that she had stolen from his room with her sweatpants and threw her hair into a messy bun. As she went down stairs she saw one of the last people she wanted to deal with on a normal day, Elizabeth Webber. Now her relationship with Elizabeth wasn't as strenuous as it was in the past but they weren't friends, they just weren't enemies either. They were civil but their last conversation was after Drew's plane had vanished and it wasn't a pretty one. She wondered why the woman was here today, seeing as how she didn't have Jake with her.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" She asked the woman standing in the foyer.

"Hi Sam, I'm here because we need to talk."

"Today really isn't a good day Elizabeth." She sighed.

"I can understand that but it's important."

"Is it about Jake? Is he alright?"

"No, Jakes fine. It's not about him… I-"

"If it's not about him then it really isn't important today. Okay so how about we do whatever this is another day."

"I committed Franco to Shadybrooke, you were right about him in a way. He's not the man that he became post tumor, or even remotely like the man he thinks he is and none of this was worth Drew's life."

"Well that's all good and well but I don't see how that is important enough for you to come over and tell me. I would've found out eventually." Sam shrugged. "I'm glad you finally opened your eyes to who he's become, or more honestly who he's reverted back to. But Elizabeth this has nothing to do with me so please, just tell me why you're really here. What's going on?" She said tiredly.

"I slept with Jason." Liz blurted out.

"That's it?" Sam scoffed, '_Jesus, fuck.' _She really didn't have the energy for this shit today. "Elizabeth, I can't deal with this shit right now. I appreciate your honesty? I guess but I still don't see what that information has to do with me. I broke up with Jason, granted it was literally just yesterday but it's over. What he does and who he does it with is no longer my business, or my concern." She told the other woman honestly. She didn't care that they slept together, was it fast? Hell yeah I mean typically people wait to jump into the sack with other people after a breakup but she couldn't judge. She wasn't single when she fell back into bed with Drew and if he was alive she definitely wouldn't have even waited an hour. So she couldn't be mad and she didn't even have the energy to be mad.

"You're just okay with this?" Elizabeth asked incredulously, she didn't know what she expected really, but nonchalance wasn't it.

"Yeah, I mean did you come here and tell me that so I'd berate you? You have enough going on in your life for petty shit like that and so do I. Plus I'm sure Jason filled you in, I love Drew, dead or alive, he's the man in my heart. And I'm sure that Franco or no Franco you and Jason would've eventually fallen back into each other's arms, you've always loved him and I'm sure he loves you too, even if you believe you're in love with other people. As far as I'm concerned, all I want is my son's father to be happy and if this leads to the two of you together, then so be it." She spoke honestly.

Elizabeth was taken aback. "Uh, well I… it's… we—"

"Elizabeth, just take care of yourself alright? I'll see you this weekend for Jake's sleepover with Danny and Scout." She said heading upstairs and leaving the other woman standing in the foyer. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep, hopefully she'd see Drew in her dreams again and just be held in his arms.

* * *

_Kandahar, Afghanistan… _

Drew was excited, he was gonna start physical therapy today. That means he's one step closer to being able to get healthy enough to go home to his family. His wife, he'd been dreaming about her more since the other night, finally being able to reach her and feel her. He caught himself going to sleep sometimes just to hold her because his dreams were the only way he could reach her… for now. He looked at the pictures of her and his kids and his mother everyday too, hoping to remember their names or just remember moments with them. So far he hasn't been able to remember anything, just his wife's face. He finally decided to look at the rest of the pictures in his wallet. There was one more with his kids and an older blonde boy and two other boys. Another one was of him and a dark haired teenage boy, and another had the same kid with a woman. He didn't know who they were but he guessed they were important enough to keep in his wallet.

He wanted to meet all of these people and reunite with them, he hoped he'd know them by the time he got back but it didn't seem like he was going to remember by then, if ever. Drew sincerely hoped that his memory loss wouldn't ruin any of his relationships with these people. Especially not his family, but he figured he couldn't just expect to breeze in and say '_Daddy's home but he doesn't remember you.' _and expect it to go over to well with anyone. He wasn't going to be naive enough to think that he'd be able to just pick up where he left off with anyone especially since he didn't remember them. Hell he didn't even remember where he left off with anyone. He saw the rings in his pictures but he didn't have one on his finger and the tan line that would usually be there after years of wearing a ring wasn't there, he didn't really know what to feel about that so he chose to ignore it. After all, ignorance is bliss, right? At least to him for the time being it was, he didn't want to know the status of his marriage if it was bad, he'd rather just be cautiously hopeful that there was a marriage to return to. If not he'd just marry her again, he was already in love and he didn't even know her name.

"Hey champ how's it going?" Dr. Nichols said as she entered his room, bringing him back to reality.

"Champ?" He feigned offense at the nickname. "Come on Doc, what am I five?" He laughed.

"What? Ya don't like it? Damn." She pretended to be hurt. "Ah sucks for you champ, you ready for physical therapy today?" She asked him as she checked his vitals and ya know, doctor shit.

"I've been ready doc." He told her truthfully.

"Yeah, I know. Just had to make sure you were physically up to it, plus a physical therapist from another base had requested to be the one to perform said task, so we had to wait until she arrived."

"She? Hmm, why do you think she chose me?" He asked curiously.

"Something about how you were at her base, before your crash. Also she knew you years ago, so she wants to get you back on your feet personally. I've gotta say, you're one lucky patient champ."

"Oh really? Why do you say that?" He asked amused by her attitude towards this physical therapist, he could already guess why she thought he was a lucky patient.

"She's HOT, all caps. A real looker, if only I wasn't married." She sighed dramatically and he just shook his head, this chick was a nut but she was a good doctor and he enjoyed her check ins.

"Well if I wasn't mistaken doc, I'd say you have a crush on this physical therapist." He joked.

"If I didn't think my wife could hear me from the states, I'd agree with you." She deadpanned and they both broke out into laughter.

They were broken out of their playful moment when a knock, followed by a gorgeous brunette head poked through the doorway. '_Damn.'_ He thought, Dr. Nichols was right, the woman was drop dead gorgeous '_and she used to know me. I can guess how.' _He said to himself.

"Hello again Dr. Nichols, Drew." The women with her Israeli accent spoke. Both Drew and the good doctor were speechless. Natalya Bareli, the physical therapist and former seal team six operative, turned Marine was used to this kind of reaction from people. Drew especially, she had known him since they were kids. They were best friends growing up, along with her husband Simon Walker. They bonded over being foster kids and they all joined the military when they turned eighteen. Her husband joined the Air Force while she and Drew joined the navy together and blew through the ranks until they both got recruited to be a part of seal team six, she was his second in command. They had always been close friends and only friends and then in 2010, he had an accident and had to get reconstructive surgery. Things changed between them after that and they ended up becoming friends with benefits, it might have been shallow but she swears he became attractive to her after the surgery.

They had been friends with benefits for a year before she, Drew and Simon all met up again in the states. She and Drew had stopped the sex part of their friendship agreeing not to bring it back home with them and also because she had told him that she was secretly in love with Simon who she had lost her virginity to before they joined the military. He was a good best friend to them both and set them up finally getting Simon to express his feelings and the rest was history. He was the best man and the man of honor at their wedding in 2012 before he disappeared. She hadn't seen or heard from him since, and since then she joined the Marines after getting her doctorate in physical therapy and Simon joined the navy and took up Drew's role in their old seal team six. When he came to the base she was stationed here in Afghanistan to return some money, she was shocked. She hadn't seen him in seven years and there he was just as handsome as ever but with no memory of their lives at least. That had hurt, but when he told them, the people that used to know him, that he had reconstructive surgery again she was shocked because nothing has changed, other than the fact that he had a beard that really did wonders for him. The rest of his wild tale had her head spinning but she was happy that he was able to build a life for himself.

She didn't tell him how well they knew each other when he was there, not wanting to see that look of guilt on his face he had when others would tell stories he couldn't remember. But if he asked now, she'd be completely honest with him. Dr. Nichols had informed her of the fact that he didn't have a single memory of his life, either of the lives he lived, and she wasn't going to deprive him of any details he wanted to know. She'd tell him everything about their lives and the little he told her of his current life and she was going to do it all while getting him back on his feet, literally.

"Hello to you too Dr. Bareli." Dr. Nichols said with a flirtatious smirk.

"Hi." Drew said with a goofy smile, needless to say he was still speechless. He was intrigued by this woman, not in an inappropriate, not that anyone could blame him if he was. She was sexy as sin, a literal five foot ten bombshell of a woman, but his heart belonged to another. Clearly hers did too judging by the ring on her finger. He wasn't the type of man to covet thy neighbor's wife, so his intrigue was limited to the fact that she used to know him and not her goddess like beauty. He had questions about his life that she may or may not know, but he looked forward to finding out. He also looked forward to walking again and getting out of this bed, physical therapy was going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this done, I won't lie and say I had writers block, because I didn't lol. Truth is I've just been preoccupied with other things and/or just procrastinating with finishing it. I'm sorry about that, the next chapter will hopefully come a little faster lol. I plan to have less distractions for this next one because it's going to be a big one. Anyways enough rambling, here's chapter six and as always excuse any errors and enjoy reading:)**

**Chapter Six.**

_Kandahar, Afghanistan…_

"So Drew, you ready to start your physical therapy?" Dr. Bareli asked after doctor Nichols left the room.

"More than you know, but first I have some questions." He said to her.

"Okay shoot." She said, knowing what was coming. He was curious about how she knew him and about his life, if he wanted to get the question and answer over first that was fine by her.

"How do we know each other, or well, how do you know me."

"You were my best friend/lover. You, me and my husband have known each other since we were three. We grew up in a group home together until we were ten, then we got picked up by the same foster family because they couldn't separate us, growing up we were like the three musketeers. You take one, you take us all." She laughed and he smiled.

"So we were that close, huh?" He asked softly.

"We were." She smiled nostalgically. "We've been through hell and back believe me. When we were eighteen, you and me joined the Navy together, and Simon, my husband joined the Air Force. You and I got recruited to be a part of DEVGRU, or seal team six as their more commonly called. You were the commander of our team and I was your second in charge."

"You said you and I joined the navy, were we a… you know, a thing?" He asked, in an uncharacteristically shy manner.

"No." She chuckled. "You and I didn't become lovers until a couple of years after we were on seal team six. You had gotten into a bad Humvee accident and had to get what I later found out was your first facial reconstruction surgery. You had other issues as well and we didn't think you were going to make it. It brought up a lot of feelings in me about what would happen if we lost you but it wasn't until after you had healed enough to open your eyes again that our friendship turned into more."

"You started thinking I was hot stuff right?" He asked confidently.

"Oh most definitely. That surgery definitely worked wonders on you." She said cheekily.

"Damn, I must have been an ugly duckling turned swan then." He said pretending to be hurt.

"Something like that." She laughed making him join her.

"So what happened next?" He said getting back to the story.

"Well we started to grow closer, and then one night after an intense mission one thing led to another. We had sex, but decided to became friends with benefits, instead of a couple. Neither one of us wanted to be in a relationship, at least not with each other. We both had other people we were interested in as far as that went, we had a mutual understanding."

"Could it have?" He asked not really buying her reasoning.

"Could what have?"

"Could we have turned into something more? I mean, I find it hard to believe that I'd grow up with you, watch you become this drop dead gorgeous grown woman, go through hell with you and not have fallen in love with you at least once." He told her honestly.

She had to clear her throat, not really expecting him to be too wanna really delve into what could've been between them. But she promised herself she'd go as deep as he needed her to go. "We could've turned into something more, yeah. The sex didn't just happen because we thought each other were hot, it was a factor of course but not the main one. The love was always there, how could it not have been? But relationship wise we were incompatible, sex wise we were fantastic. As far as turning out little arrangement into something more that was a no go for us both, not just because we had feelings for other people. But because neither one of us wanted to ruin our friendship, things can get messy once you cross that line. Yeah we had already crossed one line and we could've dug our heels in deeper but at the end we would've broken each other's hearts and ruined twenty three years of friendship. We stuck with our arrangement for a year and then stopped, we finally got shipped back home and you helped me and Simon get together and you were the best man/man of honor at our wedding two years later. After that you went AWOL and we never heard from you again. It's been seven years since then." She rushed out the last bit.

"That explanation sounds more plausible." He said picking up on her tension.

"Didn't believe me?" She tried to joke.

"No I believe everything you just told me but I wanted a real answer not a generalization on our _arrangement_ as you put it. I'm glad you told me, now I wanna hear more about Simon, this whole me going AWOL business, and your life over the last seven years." He said changing the subject of their previous love life, after noticing how her reaction. He figured that he'd end up remembering it for himself anyway, plus he didn't want to dwell on the past too much. He wanted to know about more than just their relationship, he wanted to know all of what she knew. Especially what she knew about his possible wife and the mother of his children.

"How about I fill you in on Simon, our life, this AWOL business and anything else you want to know about your life and the many tales of you, me and Simon as the three musketeers as we go through the therapy? I plan to have you out of here in eight weeks, so we should get the ball rolling, can't do that if we're sitting and reminiscing without getting any actual work done. You've been in this bed long enough, come on." She told him while reaching out to help him get into the wheelchair. She was relieved that he decided not to dig too hard, _some things are just better left in the past._

"Yes ma'am." He replied and all but jumped off of the bed into the chair.

* * *

_Port Charles, New York- Two weeks later…_

"So have you looked at his phone yet?" Curtis asked sitting in front of her desk.

"Well the phone was damaged beyond repair but luckily I was able to get the data from it. And as with everything regarding Drew's disappearance it was a bust. Curtis I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm losing my mind, it's been a month and a half since his plane crashed and we have nothing. If he was taken, we would've heard something by now. What if he's just gone, huh? For all we know the reason there is no body could be because he's in the belly of a wild animal right now. We haven't been able to find him and I'm at the point where I just want to find him, dead or alive. Where is he?!"

"Hey, take a deep breath alright? Remember the little one? You've gotta stop going straight to the worst outcome when we talk about him, it's stressing you out and taking a toll on you. Which means it takes a toll on the little bean. We talked about this, if you can't handle it then I'll handle it. Me and the guys are more than capable enough to deal with this while you just focus on running the company and being a mom. Drew isn't dead, we're going to find him. You need to take a break, get out of this office, get out of this town and stay away from this case and just be with your family."

"Drew is my family."

"He's mine too. Look, don't be stubborn, Drew may be your family but he isn't the only family you have. The two of you have a family that needs to be nurtured through all of this too. You said the kids all but quit their favorite activities, take them away for the weekend and try to liven their spirits and yours up again. This isn't a suggestion, it's an order, as you and Drew's best friend and someone who loves you and those kids. If not I'll call both of your moms and your doctor, and I know you don't want that." He told her while looking at his phone.

She took a deep breath and glared at him. "You do know that I could fire you now right?"

"Glare all you want. And sure you could fire me, but you won't. Now get up and let's go I sent for a car, booked you and the kids a flight, and hotel in the city. You're going to the Yankees vs. Phillies game tomorrow. Drew had planned on taking you guys to the one they had in Philly when he got back, but we know how that worked out, now they're in New York. You're going to get in the car, go get your kids and take them to the city. You don't have to worry about packing and all of that, there will be clothes and everything you three need when you get to the hotel. I don't want to hear any arguments coming from you about how this is not the right time or how you're not feeling up to it, or any of that. No excuses, everyone else in this town may be wallowing in grief, accepting that Drew's dead or moving on from it, but I won't let you be one of them. My boys not dead and when he gets back, I don't want him to be coming back to see empty shells of what his family used to be." He said bluntly.

She couldn't say anything because she knew he was right. The search for Drew was taking its toll on her, all the dead ends and the lack of information stressed her to no end. Tie that into the fact that she couldn't physically get out there and search herself really pissed her off. Her mood swings and constant depression didn't help either, none of it was good for her, her baby, or her two oldest children. She needed to pull herself together, her kids needed her to be strong. For them and for this little bean inside of her she decided she would try, this trip would be a good start... she hoped.

* * *

_Kandahar, Afghanistan…_

"Alright Drew, one more step, come on you got this." Natalya said as she held him by the hips to stabilize him and walked backwards as he came forward. He did and all but collapsed into her arms afterwards. "Good job." She said as she helped him to the sofa that was in the physical therapy room before getting him a bottle of water. They did a few more exercises before she decided to call it a day and head back to the barracks. Drew was healed enough medically to be discharged but not enough to travel so they set him up in one of the bunks they had in the barracks a week ago. Everyday after their physical therapy session he and Natalya would go back to his bunk and she'd tell him about their life when they were kids and some of their old navy stories. She told him about Simon and their three year old twins, Alexander and Chase, who he learned were his god children. Both boys had Drew and Simon's middle names as their first name.

Drew was flattered and told her that he was glad his memory lived on in her, Simon and their family. He was honored to be their children's godfather and he hoped to meet them one day soon. She told him this was her last year in the military and that she was not re-enlisting and neither was Simon, so he could meet their whole family by January. He liked that idea because by then he'd be with his family and his kids could meet hers. He liked hearing about her life, and her family, it made him look forward to knowing them. He liked hearing about his own life as well, even though it was from an outside perspective, he enjoyed it.

Today wasn't unlike any other day, they did the same thing. They went back to the barracks talked about his life, her life and everything under the sun. The only difference about today was that Drew finally asked if she knew anything about his present life. She told him that she knew a little bit and that she'd answer whatever questions he had, if she knew the answers. He was good with that and pulled out his wallet, he wanted to know the people in the pictures. He didn't want to go home without at least knowing the names of the people he was going back too and he hoped she knew them, even if she didn't _know_ them.

"I'm not gonna ask anything specific about them right now, I just want to know their names. If you know them, I don't want to go home without at least being able to names to the faces." He told her honestly.

"Okay, you showed us your family pictures when you were at my base. The few of us that knew you had a good time laughing, drinking and reminiscing with you even though you didn't know what we were talking about. You told us about your life, some more than others but I'll tell you what I know, whenever you decide to ask."

"Thank you. And wait, I didn't remember before?" He asked puzzled. She hadn't filled him in on his current life yet, so the fact that he was having memory loss yet again left him baffled.

"Yeah, you see when you went AWOL and we searched for you, the tracks went cold and everyone thought you were dead. After one of the investigators found a pool of blood that belonged to you, but no actual body, it seemed to be confirmed that you either faked your death or you were taken. Either way they considered you M.I.A. officially, but dead unofficially. Me, Simon, and your girlfriend at the time Savannah, grieved over you, not knowing that the person that took you kept you alive. It wasn't until last year that the Navy found out that you were in fact alive after 6 years." She told him.

"Wow… umm, okay. Do you uh… do you know anything about who took me and what they did to me?" Choosing to ignore the part about the girlfriend he left behind for now, making a mental note to ask about it later.

"Uh, yeah. You explained a little at base, are you sure you're ready to hear it though?"

"Am I ready? Probably not, but I need to know."

"Okay, so based on what you told us you were shot and kidnapped. Or kidnapped and shot, either way both happened. They kidnapped you and let you heal, they took you to some island and tried to turn you into some sort of robot soldier, don't ask, I didn't understand either. You weren't bending to their will and so they hired some doctor to mess with your memory. You were shipped off to some clinic in New York and frozen in a stasis pod or something, saved by some doctor who thought you were her best friend. Your face was a little different but she did a DNA test and plus you remembered her, because the doctor gave you her friends memory. You escaped the clinic after that, trying to get back to who you believed was your family. Then you were hit by a car and woke up without your memory and a somewhat new face, they didn't know what your old faces looked like. The surgery you got didn't change much, if anything you look the same as you did after the first one, just more distinguished with your beard." She smiled.

"Yeah, now though I probably look like the mountain man." He joked and tried to process the information she gave him.

"Just a little." She smirked. "Anyway from everything else you told us, you woke up from your coma, lived as a man named Jake doe for a year. Then you got married, found out you were Jason Morgan and lived as him for four years. A year ago you found out you were actually Drew Cain, after the real Jason Morgan, who happens to be your twin brother came back. It was a wild tale, you've been through a lot over the last seven years Drew." She told him softly.

"Yeah." He scoffed lightly. "Damn… I don't even know how to comprehend all of that right now."

"You don't have too, just take a deep breath and let's focus on what you originally asked for."

"Okay… okay." He said taking a deep breath before opening his wallet. "So as you have probably already seen, I have all of these pictures in my wallet of people I don't recognize. Dr. Nichols told me it may take awhile before my memory returns, but it's so frustrating looking at these pictures every night and not being able to at least remember just one name. I don't want to be overloaded with information right now after all I just learned so we can just stick with names and what they are to me, if you know it."

"Okay, let's see." She said reaching her hand out for the wallet. "Alright, this first picture is of your parents and grandparents. The Quartermaines if I remember correctly, one of the most wealthy families in America. Your grandparents Lila, and Edward passed away awhile back. Your father Alan is gone as well, all of their deaths were international news. Your mother Monica, is alive and well based off of what you told me. The second picture is you and your mother recently. This one…" she smiled softly. "This one brought tears to my eyes when I saw it, it was the first glimpse of your life and your happiness that I got to see from you in years. You've always wanted to be a father and instead of being dead in a ditch somewhere there you were raising two beautiful little children, it made my heart happy to see. The beautiful little boy is your son Danny and the most adorable little princess is your daughter Scout. You told us her first name is Emily after your sister that passed away, but everyone calls her Scout because her brother gave her that name during their moms pregnancy." He smiled at that.

"In this one was your daughter's first birthday. Behind you, other than your mother is her grandmother and her aunt, Alexis and Molly I think are their names." She said flipping to the next one. "This is Samantha, or Sam as you so fondly called her, she's Danny and Scout's mother, this picture was after Scout was brought home from the hospital. The next one is you guys from about a year or so ago, maybe more recently, I don't really know the timelines. This one is of your nephew Jake, and this one is of you and a woman named Kim who you dated for three months, and her son Oscar. From what you told me Kim came to Port Charles and told you you were the father of her fifteen year old son, who passed away a few months ago."

"I lost a kid?" He asked quietly, his heart breaking at the thought. "Wait you said her son, not mine. Did… did she lie?"

"You weren't her son's biological father, but by the time he died you had been the only father he ever knew even if it was for a year." She told him softly.

"How do you know he wasn't my son? Did you tell me before I left your base?"

"I've known you all my life, I was there for every girlfriend. You and Kim dated for three months and didn't have sex. She was dating some guy who was abusive and you saved her, that's how you got together. By your second month she revealed she was pregnant and you being the gentleman you are, offered to help her with the baby. We had to ship out though, so you couldn't really stay, so you two broke up but decided to remain friends. You said goodbye and left contact information and wrote letters for the duration of her pregnancy. She told you she had a little boy, you told we how happy you were for her that she was getting herself together for her son and that you couldn't wait to meet the kid one day. The letters stopped after a year though and nobody heard from her again until she wrote a letter after you went AWOL. I responded to her and never heard from her again after that. Then we reconnected when you were on base and told me about her and I bit my tongue. You had just lost a boy you've loved as your son for an entire year, I wasn't going to break your heart any further by revealing that at that time. I'm telling you now because I want you to know everything that I know about your life, and you deserve the facts. You're my best friend Drew, you've always been that's why I'm here now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before you got on that plane, but I knew that if I had you wouldn't have believed me."

He sighed. "It's okay, I mean I probably wouldn't have believed it or taken it too well while in a grief stricken state of mind. I'm glad you told me now though, just don't keep anything from me about my life this time please. Even if it hurts I want to know the truth, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

_New York City…_

"Wow mom, this room is so cool!" Danny said excitedly as he looked around their hotel suite.

"Yes it is, I like it." Sam agreed, Curtis really went all out for them.

It was the first time she saw her son this animated about anything since Drew died. She turned and looked at her daughter who had a happy smile on her face, one of the most genuine ones since the last phone call with Drew. Seeing her kids with at least half of the emotion they used to show let her know that this was the right move. "What about you love bug? What do you think?"

"I like it too mommy, can we go play in the toy room?" Her little girl asked with her bright eyes, so much like her fathers.

"Yeah sweetie, you and your brother can go play while I get everything ready for tomorrow." She said, ruffling her little girls hair before watching her run off into the other room with her big brother.

This weekend was already a good idea for her kids, she hoped it would be for her as well. The next day she got her kids dressed in their Phillies jerseys and headed to the stadium. They arrived early upon Curtis's request because he said that there was something special waiting for them at the field. They were greeted by the head of security and taken onto the field where the two star pitchers, Jake Arrieta and Aaron Nola were practicing. It was about an hour and a half before the game and they were the only two on the field. Sam suddenly got a hint of why they were out here and why she and the kids had to come early.

Curtis had arranged for them to meet the team, it was something that Drew had arranged before he got on his plane. So being the friend that he was, Curtis made some calls and had everything rearranged for this weekends game. These two pitchers were Danny's favorite players on the team and Sam had a slight crush on Jake Arrieta. Scout didn't really care about any of the players she just loved baseball like the rest of her family. Drew's original arrangement consisted of the kids practicing pitching and hitting with the Jake and Aaron for half an hour while he and Sam watched, then they'd get autographed balls and mitts. After that they'd meet the team, get their jerseys signed and then head out to sit right behind the dugout for the game. Sam didn't know that any of the arrangements were originally made by Drew. Curtis didn't want to have her wallowing in all weekend so he didn't tell her, he decided he'd tell her after she told him how things went.

The head of security led them to the team coach that was standing on the sidelines. They chatted for a couple of minutes before the coach whistled for his two star pitchers to head over to where they were. Sam blushed seeing her favorite player/crush in person, he was handsome and tall, very tall. At 6'4 he towered over her which didn't help her nerves at meeting him for the first time. If Drew was here he'd hold her hand and whisper something funny in her ear that would've put her at ease. The thought made her miss him more, but this weekend was about getting away from the grief. And she had to admit that he'd want her to enjoy herself with their kids and their favorite team. So that's what she did, she took a deep breath greeted the two pitchers and watched as they made her kids smile.

Their laughter out on the field as Jake and Aaron played with them was everything. They were supposed to be just playing a little game of catch, helping Danny and Scout learn how to throw and swing properly but it had turned into them just having fun, playing tag and running around together. Watching them made Sam realize that it had been awhile since she had fun like that with her kids and she resolved to get back to that. They all suffered a loss, not just her and her depression and grief has taken over every aspect of her life. She didn't want it to take over every aspect of her children's lives as well, she wouldn't let it.

After the game was over they went out for dinner and then came back to the hotel to pig out on room service desserts and have a movie night. When the movie was over Sam looked down at her kids and saw Danny asleep, while Scout was staring at the credits.

"Did you have fun today sweet pea?" She asked her daughter while softly running her fingers through her hair.

"I did, it was an awesome day mommy." She answered and smiled up at her mother.

Sam kissed her on the forehead before smiling back. "Do you want to watch another movie?"

"Yeah. Can we watch Moana?" She asked.

"Of course sweetie." She laughed, Moana was her little girls favorite movie, she'd never pass up a chance to watch it.

About halfway through the movie Scout looked up at her. "Mommy?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Daddy would've loved this day." She said softly.

Sam smiled and teared up. "He sure would've baby. He sure would've." She whispered and kissed her daughter on the top of the head as she laid it back down on her chest.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN:**** Alright people, here's chapter seven! I struggled with whether or not to do what I did in the first part of this chapter but it was a part of the original plan for this story and I decided to stick with it. It hurt to actually write it though so I'm sure you'll be able to tell that's why I didn't go too deep with it, I hope you guys aren't too mad about it. Anyways the song in this is Tim McGraw'****s "My Little Girl" it's the song that made me think of Scout and Drew's father/daughter bond. So now that all has been said, I'll let you guys get to it. As always thank you for the reviews, they keep this going. Happy reading:) (I hope)**

**Chapter Seven. **

_A month later…_

Sam laid in her bed as she cried herself to sleep. Two weeks ago she lost another part of her heart and all the progress she had made went to shit right along with that part of her. She was in a black hole of depression mentally and emotionally. Physically she was on autopilot just going through the motions during the day. Her mom and Monica were worried for her and Curtis and Jax all but forced her to take some time off at Aurora and nobody mentioned Drew because they didn't want to set her off. Everyone was walking on eggshells around her, the only ones she let close to her are her children. Other than spending time with them, she's been stuck with nothing but her thoughts and her empty reality.

Sam hadn't told the kids that they were going to have a little brother or sister yet but she was grateful that she hadn't. They already lost a father, she was glad that they wouldn't know that they had lost a sibling, at least not while they're this young. Thinking about the loss of her little bean brought on more tears, it was the one thing she had been looking forward too. She had this naive hope that if she kept this baby safe and secure that Drew would be home in time to see it born. But with the death of their child she felt like it was the death of him as well and it left her in a constant state of heartbreak even in moments where she should be happy. Happiness was just a pipe dream to her now and she was done pursuing it, _especially after that day._

_Flashback..._

Sam and Alexis headed into the hospital for her doctor's appointment to check on the status of her little bean. She was worried after she saw some spotting the other day. Hopefully Dr. Lee would give her some good news. The last couple of weeks have been better, after the trip with the kids she had at least been more present as a mother and a daughter to Alexis and Monica. She's even been more present at work, actually enjoying the time in the office and the work she's doing. The only part that had her down was the fact that there was still no solid information on Drew. The farthest they've gotten was getting some info on Drew's time there and the fact that a soldier/physical therapist who knew Drew in the past was on the base at that time and coincidentally left after he did. They weren't told where she was, and when they asked to talk to her they got told that the military couldn't give out that information to non family members. The soldier who talked with them didn't even give them her name.

Anyway the last couple of days she was feeling a lot worse than usual on all fronts and then she saw the spotting and it made her nervous. She called doctor Lee and set up this appointment to see if anything was wrong. She was almost out of her first trimester, and she prayed that she made it through because she didn't know if she could lose this baby, after losing Drew. She was crushed to find out that her prayers had gone unanswered. The moment Kelly said those words everything in her world came to an abrupt halt.

"No— no heartbeat. A— Ar— Are you sure? Is there any way that machine could be broken or something? Kelly please tell me that, that is the case because I can't. I— no heartbeat?" She asked in a broken voice.

"I'm so sorry Sam." Dr. Lee said softly.

"No! No! No! Oh, oh God!" Sam said in a broken sob before she broke down in her mother's arms. "No, no, no, no, no…"

Alexis could do nothing but cry as she tried to comfort her daughter. Her sobs and her broken repeated whispers of no, broke her heart to pieces. She held her daughter all through the procedure and the hours of waiting to be discharged afterwards and in the backseat of the car as the driver took them to the Quartermaine mansion. She all but carried her daughter to her bedroom before she heard her tell her she wanted to sleep in Drew's room tonight. So she helped her inside Drew's room and helped her get into the bed.

"Can I be alone?" She sniffled.

"Yeah sweet pea, I'll take Scout and Danny for the night. You just get some rest, Monica will be here to check on you tonight and I'll be back in the morning." She said as she kissed Sam's forehead.

"Thank you." Sam whispered quietly and then felt her moms kiss on her forehead again before she walked out of the room.

_End of flashback..._

* * *

_Kandahar, Afghanistan…_

Over the course of the last month Drew has been making tremendous strides in his physical therapy and recovering his memory. Well his childhood memories to be exact, he remembered everything up to the day he turned eighteen. The pieces of everything after that before his new life started was coming in fragmented bits and pieces. Jumbled and blurry and it was frustrating as hell but he was happy to even know what little he did on his own. Natalya and Dr. Nichols both helped him when it came to talking about his feelings on the issue, while Natalya helped him get back on his feet so he could return to his present day life. He still hadn't remembered anything about the last seven years, except Natalya and Simon's wedding, that was the last thing he did before he got kidnapped. It killed him to not remember his family but he was determined and he knew he'd remember eventually even if it took more time.

Even though everything from eighteen until he disappeared was a fragmented blur, he remembered a couple of things clearly. The first being the real reason behind his and Natalya's relationship staying in the friend-zone even with the benefits. The second was the girlfriend he left behind, Savannah. He remembered that she was more than just his girlfriend, she was his fiancé, well secret fiancé since they didn't get the chance to tell anyone. Natalya told him that Savannah had grieved for two years and then met a special agent named Vincent, got married and had a son who she named Andrew in honor of him. She told him that they still keep in touch and she had told Savannah that he was alive. He had talked to her and met her family one night when she FaceTimed Natalya. Drew was happy to know that she didn't spend her time wallowing in grief and that she has a happy life. Her husband seemed like a good man and her little boy was an adorable kid and she was glowing, it was all he could want for her.

He also got to talk to Simon as well, he all but made Natalya call him after he remembered their friendship. He missed his best friend and he couldn't wait to see him in person again and meet those boys of theirs. He also couldn't wait for his kids to meet their kids, they had always talked about their kids being close and growing up together like they had. It didn't necessarily happen but they had plans to rectify that. Speaking of children Drew remembered his "relationship" with Kim as well and he was furious that she apparently came back into his life to plant her kid on him just to leave him grieving over a child that never belonged to him. He told her that he'd be there but he had no memory of it, so he couldn't understand why she'd lie instead of telling him the truth. He hoped he'd remember the day she told him, he wanted to be able to confront her about it. He just hoped he'd get his entire life back, he had two weeks left until he was physically ready to leave.

He was ready to go home and get back to his life memories or no memories. As much fun as it's been to reminisce with Natalya, Simon, Savannah and the soldiers he used to know, he yearned for home. He felt like he needed to be there sooner rather than later which is why he pushed himself through his therapy. Something was wrong, he didn't know what but he just had this gut feeling that started two weeks ago and it had him antsy to get back to his family. He missed them and although he had no clue who they were or what kind of dynamic they shared before he ended up here, he loved them and he would make it back to them in good health.

* * *

_A week and a half later…_

"You happy to be springing this joint in a couple of days champ?" Dr. Nichols said as she sat down on the couch in the physical therapy room. She came to visit him from time to time, which he didn't mind because she cracked him up. Natalya had left to go get him a cane since he didn't need crutches and she wanted to keep the pressure off of his leg until he went home.

"I'll never get out of the champ nickname huh? And yeah I'm ready to kick this place. It's been nice and all but I've gotta get back to my family. I know I don't remember them but I miss them you know?"

"Yeah I know all about missing your family."

"Miss your wife and kid too, huh?"

"Everyday champ." She said making him laugh.

"How long have you been deployed?" He asked her.

"About two years."

"Damn man, and here I am sitting here bitching about being away from a life I don't remember for almost three months. Two years?"

"Yeah, it hasn't been easy. The good news is that I get to go home soon. I know you remember bits and pieces of your naval career, so I'm sure you know how hard it is to leave people you love behind for long stretches and the toll it takes on all involved."

"Oh yeah, at least I have some idea of it. I mean as far as I can remember I've only had one serious girlfriend but I remember the fights and the feelings of loneliness when I had to be deployed. We never knew which goodbye would be the final one. I guess I'm glad for that final goodbye though because I ended up starting a family outside of that life. I don't know if it has been any easier than it would've been had I met the mother of my children when I was in the navy or not but I'm just grateful."

"As you should be man, you don't have to miss your children growing up or miss the opportunities to make new ones with your woman. Well I mean you've been gone for three months so that doesn't really help my point but I'm just saying it is easier. I mean sure absence does make the heart grow fonder but being with the ones you love everyday does the same. Every situation has its pros and cons. The cons for this situation here is that we're both missing time with our families, but a pro is that we got to meet each other, I got to save your life and that makes being away from my family a little longer just a bit more worth it. Another pro is that you got to reconnect with two of your oldest friends, a lot of people in this field don't get that kind of miracle. Don't forget that you also got your memories back, well at least enough of them to know what you were like as a kid, I heard that was something you didn't have in your current life. Now your kids can know what you were like when you were young and you'll be able to see just how much they remind you of you when you were young. But then again another con is that you don't know what's going on at home or what your family thinks is going on with you and all that shit but I digress. You know what I'm trying to say though right?"

"Yeah doc, I understand your rambles." He said. "I know you're going to miss having a patient that does." He said jokingly.

"Yeah I probably will, just like I know you'll miss having a doctor with a good sense of humor when you get back to New York and have to do your check ups with those boring stiffs and quacks." She said making him laugh.

"Touché doc, touché."

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

"Mommy?"

"Yeah sweet pea?" Sam said to her daughter. .

"Can we go to the park today?" Scout asked sweetly.

"Sure baby we can go to the park."

This weekend Sam and Scout were having a girls weekend since Danny was with Jake and Aiden. It had been a while since Sam spent any alone time with one of her children alone. Honestly, it had been awhile since she had bothered and that had her feeling guilty, so this weekend had pretty much turned into one of indulging her four year old. She was grateful that her daughter wasn't a high maintenance child. The only thing she indulged in was ice cream and Moana, probably because she didn't have the desire for much these days. She had taken her to Kelly's the day before for some of their famous BLT's and ice cream sundaes. Today would've been filled with nothing but watching Disney movies and eating junk food in their pajamas had Scout not asked to go to the park.

They got dressed and headed out to the park, stopping by Oscar's meadow to put flowers on his plaque before heading to the playground.

"Stay within my site baby, okay?" Sam said to her daughter as she ran to the swings.

"Okay mommy!" She yelled back.

A couple of hours and a very exhausted mother/daughter duo later they headed back to the mansion. Sam got Scout bathed and dressed for bed before letting her pick out a story to read so she can fall asleep. Today was a good day for both Sam and Scout, there were no tears or wallowing, they were just together and it was all they needed.

"Mommy." Scout tapped her on her shoulder.

"Yeah baby?"

"Can we not do a story tonight?"

"You don't want a story tonight?"

"No, I just want you to sing to me, I miss you singing me to sleep."

Sam was surprised by the request, mainly because she still couldn't believe that her kids enjoyed her singing but she was flattered by it as well. "Okay sweetie. So what would you like to hear?"

"Me and daddy's song."

"Baby nobody sings that song like daddy." She said softly while trying not to cry.

"I know mommy, I just miss it." Her little girl said sadly.

"Me too baby." She said taking a deep breath. "Okay come here." She pulled her daughter into her arms and laid against the headboard before kissing her forehead. "Now just don't mind mommy's singing okay, it's been awhile."

Scout giggled. "Okay mommy." She yawned a second later and Sam figured that she wouldn't last til the second verse, which was good got her because she didn't think she could keep it together the entire song. She took another deep breath, cleared her voice and started to sing.

"Gotta hold on easy as I let you go

Going to tell you how much I love you

Though you think you already know

I remember I thought you looked like an angel

Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm

You've had me wrapped around your finger

Since the day you were born

You're beautiful baby, from the outside in

Chase your dreams but always know

The road that will lead you home again

Go on, take on this old world but to me

You know you'll always be my little girl

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile

Could melt my heart of stone

Now look at you

I turned around and you've almost grown

Sometimes when you're asleep

I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door

As I walk away, I hear you say

Daddy love you more

You're beautiful baby, from the outside in

Chase your dreams but always know

The road that will lead you home again

Go on, take on this old world but to me

You know you'll always be my little girl…"

She stopped singing and looked down at her daughter lying in her arms, as predicted the little girl was fast asleep. Sam moved and tucked her in before kissing her on the cheek. "Goodnight Princess, I love you." She got up, turned the night light on and went to leave the room.

"I love you more mommy." Scout whispered as her mother closed the door.

Sam smiled at hearing her daughter's quiet voice. She went to her room deciding to go ahead and call it a night herself. She was extremely drained and just wanted to sleep. She took a shower, out on one of Drew's t-shirts and got into bed. After an hour of tossing and turning and trying to fall asleep she just decided to go sleep in his room. Something was pulling her towards it for some reason anyway, besides his bed still had his smell and she just wanted to feel closer to him. She found herself spending more nights wrapped up in his sheets than she cared to admit, especially after her miscarriage but everything about him felt like home. It gave her comfort, a comfort she hadn't felt since that night in the tree-house and she needed that comfort. Truthfully she just needed him but her hopes of his return died with their little bean.

* * *

_Two hours away from Port Charles in the sky…_

Drew was getting antsy, being on a plane made him feel uneasy but it was the fastest way to get back to his family. He was just two hours away from seeing the people he loves again, he was nervous, yet excited. Since he would be getting back so late he had planned on staying in a hotel but he didn't want to spend another day away from the people he fought to get back to. Did he know what he'd be walking into when he opened the door to his home? Nope, but based on what he does know about himself the unknown should be a cakewalk by now. He did a little research on the town he calls home, mainly just the layout of the place so he'd know his way around. He also looked up his address and saw how huge his family mansion was, that made him hope someone would be awake to at least show him where he sleeps.

Two hours later he was in an Uber and heading to the Quartermaine mansion. When was outside the door he became uncharacteristically nervous. His hands shook as he took the keys they found on him after his accident out of his pocket and stuck them in the lock. Entering the house, he had a sudden bout of dejavu and his nervousness was gone, it felt like he belonged. He closed the door and walked further into the foyer, clearly he underestimated just how big this place would be in person. He wandered around until he found the kitchen. He was hungry and tired and nobody was in any of the rooms he saw so he hoped someone was having a late night snack. He got what he wished for when he walked into the kitchen and found none other than his mother there sitting by the counter eating some cookies. He stood in the doorway for a second watching her before he cleared his throat and walked in a little further.

Monica turned in surprise when she heard the noise, thinking she was alone. She got the shock of her life when she saw the figure of her presumed dead son standing in the middle of the kitchen. She choked on her cookie when she saw him, making him rush forward to help her.

"Mom!" He said worriedly.

"Drew? Is that you? Ar— are you really here?" She asked shocked when she settled herself and felt his hands on her.

"It's me. Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't think anyone would be up this late. I'm sorry, I—" He was cut off when she abruptly pulled him in for a spine crushing hug.

"Oh my lord I can't believe you came back to us." She said in a broken voice that made him realize she was crying.

"I'll always come back mom, always." He said squeezing her a little tighter and kissing her on the top of her head. He didn't know what kind of reaction he expected to get but he wasn't expecting this. Based on his mom's reaction though he figured that his family had been living under the assumption that he was dead, well now they'd find out that, that assumption was wrong.

After he and his mom reunited she asked a lot of questions about where he was and how he got here and if he was okay. He was tired so he told her that he'd explain everything tomorrow and that she could explain to him what's been happening since he disappeared. He had to tell her that he didn't have his memory at the moment when he asked her where his room was. She said that she was just grateful to have him back and proceeded to tell him that he had a whole wing, before taking him there. He hugged her again and kissed her on her cheek, telling her goodnight before watching her walk away.

She had told him that the reason he had a whole wing was because of the children and for him to have some semblance of privacy. Knowing that his children were here filled his heart with joy. So when she walked away he skipped his room and looked through the others to see which ones were where his kids slept. One bedroom was empty, he immediately knew it wasn't either of his kids rooms so he closed the door and checked the others. The second room he could immediately tell that it was his sons room. The guardians of the galaxy theme gave it away. His son wasn't home so he left his room and checked the last one. He immediately knew it was his daughter's room, if he couldn't tell by the theme he could tell by her little form lying in the bed. He didn't want to wake her but he had the urge to just pull her into his arms and never let go. The thought that she believed he was dead and had to grieve him almost made him do just that but he didn't. He settled for kneeling by her bedside and just watching her sleep. After about five minutes he decided he needed to actually go to his room and catch some sleep before morning.

Getting up he moved her hair out of her face and kissed her little cheek. "I love you princess, I'll see you in the morning." He whispered lightly before heading out of her room.

He went to the room, his mother said belonged to him and all but collapsed into the bed. As he did this he failed to notice the person next to him, that is until he rolled over and was faced with the most adorable sight he's ever seen. A sleeping Sam snoring into his pillow. He watched her for a second, almost afraid to touch her but before he knew it, his hand was on her cheek. He did what he did to his daughter minutes prior and moved the hair off of Sam's face. The action just felt so natural to him as if he's done it a thousand times. She was still asleep but she leaned into his caress and sighed contently, melting his heart.

She was dreaming of his touch again but this time it felt more real.

"Drew." She whispered, his name sounding like silk coming from her lips.

She couldn't get over how real his touch felt and as she slowly dipped out of dreamland and into consciousness, she realized that it felt real for a reason... It was real.

He watched her as she started to regain consciousness and he smiled. He would watch her wake up everyday for the rest of forever if he could. Her eyes blinked a couple of times and then focused on him, he saw nothing but a mixture of shock, awe, fear and love. The love out shining everything else.

"Hey Sam." He whispered softly as to not startle her and before he could say anything else her lips were on his. In that moment he felt complete.

_He had finally come home._


	9. Chapter 8

**AN:****I'm back! Thanks guys, for your patience and your reviews, as always I truly appreciate them all. I'm not gonna ramble in this authors note lol. So with that being said, happy reading, I hope you guys enjoy:)**

**Chapter Eight.**

_Drew's bedroom..._

_He's here, he's really here! _She had thought it was all a part of her imagination or a beautiful dream when she opened her eyes to find him staring at her and touching her face. When she heard his voice she had no other choice but to kiss him, she would kiss him everyday for the rest of her life if he let her. And well he had no choice in that decision because she was never going to let him go again. Not this time, losing him would never be an option again. Even though she knew that it was real, that he wasn't dead and that he had finally made it back to them like Curtis had told her he would, she could never be too certain. After the last three and a half months she wasn't sure she'd ever be certain again. Pulling back from the kiss because she was running out of air and because she just had to ask...

"Is this real? Are you really here right now?" She asked with her voice barely above a whisper as she looked into those eyes she loved so fucking much. The eyes that their daughter inherited, the eyes she was sure their little bean would've gotten as well.

He smiled softly and looked into the eyes of the woman that has haunted his every dream and waking moment over the last three months, the woman he loved so much already, yet couldn't remember and wanted nothing more than for her to know that this was indeed real. He was here, back in her arms, back where he belonged and he was never leaving again. "Yeah baby, this is real. I'm here." He whispered and kissed her lips softly before pulling back again. "I'm here."

Her eyes welled up with tears when he said that and kissed her, and when he reiterated his statement the damn broke. "Drew." She sobbed and he pulled her to him and held her, barely able to hold back tears of his own as he heard her broken cries.

"Shh, shhh, shhh. It's okay, everything's going to be okay. I'm here now... I'm here now." He said in a soft broken whisper before kissing her forehead.

She held him closer and just cried, she felt his tears on her forehead and cried some more. She never thought she'd see him again, she thought he was lost forever and all her hope had been lost but here he was. She was in his arms again and she wanted to stay in his arms forever. He held her and cried with her, both of them just relishing a feeling they never thought they'd feel again. Tears of happiness, sadness, and something just a little bittersweet flowing between them as they laid there in each others arms. Happiness to be back in a lovers arms, sadness that they had to be torn apart in the first place and for all the things they had to go through during that time.

Bittersweet in different ways, for her, the moment was bittersweet because he was finally home, back with her and the kids and instead of being able to give him good news, she'd have to break his heart. Bittersweet for him because he was finally home in the arms of the woman he loves and yet he'd have to tell her that he doesn't actually remember loving her or their children. Neither of them wanted to think about any of that right now though, no right now all they wanted was to cherish the feeling of being in their lovers arms. The feeling of finally being complete.

* * *

_An hour later…_

They had just laid there saying nothing, neither one wanting to say anything to break the peace of the moment. Finally together again and neither had the words to properly explain the level of contentment they both feel, so there they were laying there silently. As peaceful as just holding each other was though, Drew had that urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her again like she did him an hour ago. He may not really remember her but he remembers what it feels like to be close to her because his dreams. And now, because of that kiss she planted on him earlier, he can't get the feeling of their lips merging out of his mind. He knew that she wasn't asleep because her breathing hadn't evened out and she was still holding onto him as tightly as she could without it being a death grip.

He kissed the top of her head stirring her out of her thoughts and making her look up at him. "Hi." He whispered softly.

"Hi." She responded in kind and he smiled sweetly.

He looked into her chocolate colored eyes and could feel himself drowning in their depth. She was more beautiful than the vision he had of her or any picture he carried in his wallet. He scanned her face, like this, all sleepy and beautiful, trying to commit it to memory, not that she wasn't already ingrained in his mind. He you he'd her cheek and traced the outline of her face, her eyelids, her nose, her lips. _Those lips..._ he thought, all he wanted to do was kiss them again and yet here he was trying to be responsible, not trying to just jump in the way he wants too.

She closed her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath at his caresses. He was touching her and looking at her as if it was the first time and she relished in it. She'd never take his touch for granted again, she'd never take that look of uninhibited love and desire in his eyes for granted again either. She wanted to be on the receiving end of all of his affections for the rest of her life. Happiness was an understatement to how she felt being back in his arms like this, she would never give this up again. She saw his eyes follow his thumb to her lips and she watched as he licked his own. After a second he started to lean in and before either of them knew it they were kissing again.

This time the kiss felt different, for her it reminded her of the one they shared in Patrick's living room, their very first one. It was filled with a familiarity that only she knew and he was experiencing the passion of it as if he never has before. To him it felt like falling in love, if falling in love could be described as anything, it would be this kiss. It was the only way to describe the feelings that were brought out of him. The first one felt like coming home after a long trip, he had a feeling of completion, they both did. Now as their tongues collided and their bodies made contact, it felt like anything but coming home after a long trip. An inferno of passion was building between them and neither of them could stop it, they wouldn't even if they could. Her arms made their way around his neck while his hands traveled down her body to her waist, pulling her on top of him.

As the passion built between them so did the love, they were falling into a never ending abyss of desire. The kiss broke from the mutual need of air but his lips had latched onto her neck before either of them could come to their senses. Her hands entangled themselves in his hair and pulled him closer as she moaned in pleasure. Her moans told him everything he needed to know about the ways he could please her. One of his hands grabbed her ass while the other reached up to cup her breast, the weight feeling so good in his hands and he suddenly couldn't wait to taste her. Before either of them knew it they were undressed, he was sucking on her breast, she was moaning softly and grinding her core against his abs. She could feel his dick against the cusp of her ass and she loved the way it felt. She wanted him inside of her but he was thoroughly exploring her body and she was reminded of their first time, and the way he took his time to learn every single part of her, making her cum in ways nobody ever had before. If this is anything like the first time then she could wait for him to be inside of her because the things he would do to her body… _oh my god, _she thought as she licked her lips and pulled his head back making his mouth dis-attach from her nipple, before taking his lip between her teeth and sucking it.

He groaned as she bit and sucked on his bottom lip before kissing him with intensity that wasn't unlike his own. He could feel her wetness as she ground herself against his abdomen and his dick throbbed painfully at the feeling. He grabbed her ass with his left hand and stuck his right hand between them to circle her clit with his thumb making her moan into his mouth and grind harder against him. He wanted to make her cum like this before pulling her up to ride her organs out on his face so he could drink every last drop of her honey. Two minutes later he did just that as she gripped his headboard to the point so hard that her knuckles turned white. Her legs tightened around his head and he held her ass to keep her from pulling away while he ate her into another orgasm, this time squirting all over his face as she screamed out in pure unadulterated pleasure. He smirked as he licked her pussy clean… _goddamn she tastes so fucking good. _He sucked on her clit one more time for good measure before flipping them over and entering her in one thrust while kissing her, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

She moaned and clawed at his back as he slid into her, tasting herself on his tongue was intoxicating. Hell him making love to her was intoxicating, she couldn't get enough. She met every thrust, every kiss and reciprocated every touch, while he made her moan and scream his name, the sounds of their lovemaking echoing around the room. They reached their peaks at the same time, both falling over the edge as he thrust into her one last time before his seed exploded into her. She recovered first this time and flipped them over, never disconnecting their bodies and rode him into another orgasm before she came hard all over his dick. He moaned and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as her pussy tightened and milked him dry. He had never cum so hard in his life, at least the life that he could remember, it felt so fucking good. _This feels so fucking good. _He thought as she collapsed on top of him in a sweaty heap, he could feel her heartbeat on his chest and felt how it beat in sync with his and knew that he'd never be able to walk away from her. He'd never want too, he wanted to have moments like these forever and so did she. _And for them forever started now, although it wouldn't be easy…_

* * *

_The next morning…_

Sam woke up in a haze of lustful euphoria, she thought last night was a dream, it felt like a dream and if it wasn't for the feeling of a muscular chest underneath her and a hardened dick still nestled inside of her she would've thought she was crazy. She wasn't crazy though, the love of her life did literally come back to life so to speak last night, appearing in front of her as if he was a smiling angel in the never ending darkness she had thrown herself into with his disappearance. He came back to her and he made love to her. He made love to her and it was amazing, he made love to her and made her feel cherished. He made love to her and _damn_… thinking about it had her pussy throbbing around his dick, making it twitch inside of her. She looked up and saw that he was still asleep and loathed to wake him up since he looked so content, but…

She started kissing his lips, before moving to his neck and then kissing her way down his chest, making him slowly slide out of her, the further down she went. She held back a whine at the feeling of his dick exiting her, but she knew she'd feel it again soon if her plan worked the way she hoped. She continued to kiss her way down his body, before kissing his thighs and letting her lips connect with every inch of his dick as she kissed him from the bottom to the tip. As her lips reached the tip of his dick, her tongue darted out to lick the but of precum that was glistening at the opening. She groaned at the taste of him, mixed in with her own juices, thinking to herself that it was the perfect combination of salty and sweet. She took her time as she worked him with her mouth and hands, slowly sucking and stroking him.

Drew could feel the way her tongue circled the head of his manhood while she sucked him and he knew that he was no longer in dreamland. He opened his eyes to see her looking up at him with a raw animalistic type of lust as she took him to the back of her throat and swallowed. He threw his head back and his fingers entangled themselves into her hair as she started to work him even more vigorously.

"Oh Fuck!" He all but yelled when she swallowed again while gently squeezing his balls. It didn't take much more after that before he was shooting his seed down her throat and she was drinking every last drop like a pro.

"Shit." He said breathlessly as he pulled her up to his lips and attacked her mouth with his own.

She broke the kiss and smiled seductively. "Good morning."

"Good morning, indeed." He smirked mischievously before flipping them over and fucking her wildly, just the way she wanted.

* * *

_An hour and a steamy shower later…_

Neither one really wanted to leave this bedroom and break the state of utter lust and happiness that they were feeling but they knew that they'd have to talk eventually. Drew had told her when they got dressed that there was a lot that he had to tell her and a lot he had to explain and she told him that she'd have to do the same. And yet they didn't have any conversation outside of just acknowledging that they had to talk. They just cuddled, as hard as that was after last night as this morning.

She sighed and removed herself from his arms reluctantly. "We really have to talk, we can't just sit here." She started.

"Yeah but sitting here is nice." He smiled before getting serious again. "You're right though, I know there's a lot we have to talk about but I promised my mom that I'd explain everything over breakfast, so how about we do it then?"

"Okay. Well it's almost time for breakfast anyway. I should probably go wake Scout before she oversleeps, she's usually up by now but since she hadn't come looking for me I know she's still in bed."

"You mind if I wake her?" He asked almost hesitantly. He really wanted to see his baby girl.

"I'm sure she would love that. She's really missed you all of us have." She said softly.

"Thank you, I've missed you too." He said kissing her lightly and then getting up to go wake his daughter.

* * *

_Scout's room…_

Last night when Drew walked in here he didn't really pay any attention to anything other than his princess, but now that it was daylight he could see everything and he was in awe, her room was beautiful. He could tell it was made with nothing but love and care. He looked around at the Moana themed room and smiled. And then his attention was drawn to a wall, different from all the rest. A vintage tinted, stained wooden wall with a beautiful collage of pictures of his family imprinted on it. Walking to the wall he admired the pictures on it and suddenly he heard himself talking to her.

"_You're perfect… I promise you this, your dads not going to let anything happen to this family. And nothing can get in the way of my love for you." He says kissing her little nose._

"_I gotta day, you certainly can't into this world with a bang, baby. Scariest, at the same time, happiest moment of my life. Funny how that happens, huh? Holding you in my arms, watching you take your first breath... although you definitely made us work for it..." He chuckles lightly. "Your daddy is going to be right there for you, your entire life, and I gotta tell you…" Scout groans. "Yeah?" He gives her, her pacifier. "Your old man is not a bad guy to have in your corner…" she groans again, as if to agree. "I love you." He whispers and kisses her little forehead. _

"_...you're beautiful, baby, from the outside in. Chase your dreams, but always know the road that'll lead you home again. Go on, take on this whole world, but to me you'll always be, my little girl…" He sang to her softly as he rocked her to sleep. She had just had a nightmare and she wouldn't calm down until he sang their song. _

"_Goodnight princess." He whispered as he got up to turn her light off. " I love you." He said softly as he went to close the door, hearing; "Love you more, daddy." just before it closed. _

He could hear her laughter when they played together and her little voice telling him about her day when she came from grandma Alexis' house. He remembered his baby girl, and in remembering her, he remembered his son as well. He didn't remember all of the memories he made with them, mainly the ones in the pictures but the fact that he remembered being their father in any form filled him with so much joy. He couldn't fathom ever living without this joy again, he didn't even understand how he went three and a half months without this feeling. _Never again… _he promised himself. _Never again._

"Daddy?" A little voice filled with a hesitant hopefulness and wonder called out to him and made him turn around.

"Hey princess." Drew said with a soft smile as he met his daughters sleepy eyes.

"DADDY!" Scout yelled and jumped off her bed to run into his arms. His eyes filled with tears as he knelt down to catch her and held onto her as tight as possible without breaking her when he caught her. She held on him just as tightly, so tightly he couldn't really breathe in face, but he relished the feeling of having his baby girl back in his arms. "I knew you'd come back daddy." She said in a broken whisper that he almost didn't hear.

When he felt her tears hit his neck he started to cry as well before responding. "I'll always come back to you princess. I'm sorry I was gone so long honey, I'll never leave you again, I promise." He whispered and kissed her temple.

She sniffled. "Okay daddy. I missed you." She said holding him tighter.

He pulled back and took her sweet little face in his hands. "I missed you too princess, more than you'll ever know… look at you! You've gotten so big, daddy wants to know everything I missed, you mind filling me in over breakfast?" He asked as he brushed her hair out of her face, wiped the tears off of her face and kissed her forehead.

"I've only grown an inch daddy." She said brightly in an exasperated tone.

"A whole inch!" He said in a playful over exaggerated voice making her giggle. "There's that smile I've been missing." He said, cupping her cheek.

Scout smiled wider and hugged him again. "Alright come on, it's time for breakfast. Wanna go get mommy?" He asked and she shook her head yes.

"Can we race?" She asked him.

"Yeah we can race." He smiled. "Last one to mommy is a rotten egg." He said as he broke the hug and acted like he was getting ready to take off. "On three… one, two, three, go!"

Scout took off on three and Drew laughed before chasing after her. They reached Sam and Scout jumped into her mother's arms happier than she's ever been in her life and Sam smiled. "Mommy look! Daddy's home! He came back!"

Sam chuckled. "I know sweetie, I asked him to wake you up for breakfast." She kissed her daughter's head and smiled softly at Drew.

"I wish Danny was here and then we could all have breakfast together." Scout said sweetly.

"Me too sweetie but he'll be here before lunch and we get to surprise him, like daddy surprised you." She told her little girl.

"He's gonna be so excited!" Scout exclaimed.

"He will be, now whaddya say you get daddy to give you a piggyback ride down to the kitchen and I'll meet you at breakfast." She said.

"Okay mommy." Scout said kissing Sam's cheek. "Let's go daddy!"

"Yes ma'am." Drew said lifting his little girl onto his back and winking at Sam.

Sam exhaled heavily when they left the room. Walking into her room she went into her bathroom and opened her medicine cabinet, pulling out her birth control pills. Thanking God that she's been taking them on time. She and Drew had a lot to talk about before she got pregnant again, if she got pregnant again. She wasn't even sure that it was an option for her at this point, partially because of her feelings and partially because of the miscarriage but either way she wasn't ready to go through it again, not yet if ever. And she definitely didn't want it to end up pregnant without Drew knowing what happened while he was gone. Sighing she took today's dose and took a deep breath and pulled herself together. Today wasn't a day to wallow in self pity of grief, she had a reason to be happy now, the love of her life was back. Her grief could wait, _at least until after breakfast… _she thought as she went to go be with her family.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN:**** Hey guys! I'm back, sorry it took so long. I know it's not much but I didn't want you guys to have to wait any longer, I just hope you guys like it. My new job has been keeping me busy, so finding time to write more has been hard. But here I am! I'll try not to take as long with the future updates. As always, thank you all for the reviews. Anyway without further ado, here's chapter nine. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine.**

Sam came downstairs to a sight she thought she'd never see again; the love of her life and their daughter laughing together at the breakfast table, while Monica smiled softly at the scene. It made Sam's heart melt and for a moment her grief was truly forgotten. Just got a moment though, before she thought about never getting to see him with their little bean in the same kind of moments. '_Stop it Samantha, don't go there right now, now is the time for happiness, not pain.'_ Her conscience warned her. She took a deep breath and fully entered the kitchen, mustering up the most genuine smile she could as she sat next to her family. Drew and Scout smiled at her happily as she sat down and she couldn't help but smile back just as happily, their mood was just that contagious.

Breakfast was going perfectly, it was with smiles, laughter, love and light. The elephant in the room wasn't addressed, at the very least not during breakfast with Scout in the room. Sam and Monica had a lot of questions and a lot to catch Drew on and vice versa but all three adults were content to spend that time listening to their four year old princess excitedly catch her dad up on all that he missed.

"I wish you could've came on our trip with us daddy, we went to a Phillies game and we got to meet mommy and Danny's favorite players and they played baseball and tag with us! And taught us how to throw and the one that you say mommy has a crush on told her how to hit!"

"Oh really?" He asked amused at his daughters story while also feeling a slight tug of jealousy at the fact Sam got the hands on approach from a baseball player.

"Yeah! It was so cool daddy, we had a lot of fun."

"That's good honey, I'm glad you, mommy and Danny had fun." He said kissing Scout on the head. "Next time you guys take a fun trip like that, I'll be there too, so I don't miss a thing."

"YAY!" She exclaimed, hugging him. He smiled and hugged her back, vowing to himself to do whatever he had to, to keep his princess this happy forever.

* * *

After breakfast was over Drew decided to sit down and talk to Sam and Monica about what happened in Afghanistan. Scout didn't want to leave his side but he promised her that he'd take her and Danny for ice cream later and they could stay in the tree-house tonight if she let him talk to her mom and grandma for a little bit. He was glad that his mom got Leo, the little boy that he learned was Scout's uncle and Sam's brother to come play with her and keep her distracted in the playroom for a little bit. When she was gone he decided to just come out with the fact that he has no actual memory of his present life outside of the few memories he has of Scout and Danny now. He was hoping that if he stalled a little longer something about his mom and Sam would come and he wouldn't have to hurt them, especially Sam but nothing came yet. Before he filled them in on everything, he decided that he should probably tell Sam about his memory loss first, in private because after last night and this morning, she deserved to know.

"Hey mom, can you give me a minute with Sam to tell her what I told you last night? I think this part should be done in private." He asked as he pulled Monica off to the side while Sam walked into the living room.

"Sure sweetie, just break it to her gently okay? A lot has happened since you've been gone and she may not seem like it but she's more fragile right now than she would have you believe." Monica told him before kissing his cheek and walking away.

He wondered what she meant by that but he'd have to ask Sam first. '_Well there's no time like the present…' _he thought as he walked into the living room and closed the door behind him.

"Hey where's Monica?" Sam asked as she turned towards him.

"She went to check on Scout and Leo. I thought we could use a minute to talk. There's a lot I have to tell you before she comes back and I know there are some things that you have to tell me as well and I don't want to be distracted."

"Well that's good, because you're right, there is one thing that I have to tell you before we get into everything else that has happened. Truthfully the rest isn't as important in hindsight and it's something that I should tell you in private. I should've told you this morning."

"Yeah, I guess we were pretty preoccupied but truth be told making love to you was a much better use of time than having a serious conversation at the time." He said walking to her and pulling her in his arms, making her smile.

"It was, it certainly was. But I guess it's time to stop avoiding the elephants in the room." She sighed as she caressed his cheek.

"It is." He said kissing her palm and then pulling her to sit down. He took a deep breath and linked their hands together. "I don't want you to hate me over what I'm about to tell you."

"Nothing you could say would ever make me hate you. I just hope you feel the same when I tell you what I have to tell you." She responded softly.

"I love you Sam, hating you is impossible. Whatever you have to tell me won't change how I feel about you. Although it makes me a little nervous that what I have to say will make you doubt that."

"I know you do baby and I love you too, nothing would make me doubt that. Maybe I should go first? If I don't, then I don't think I'll be able to. Just promise me that you won't say anything until I finish, okay?"

"Okay honey." He said kissing her hands.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _'__Where do I even begin?' _She thought. "After you disappeared, I found out that I was pregnant."

He blinked. _'__Pregnant?! She's pregnant? I'm gonna be a father again?'_ He thought, it was an exciting feeling for him. He didn't remember finding out about Scout or Danny so the emotions were new for him, just like they were when he found out he had children to come home to. He didn't realize that the happiness he was feeling over becoming a father again was showing all over his face, making it harder for her to tell him the truth without breaking down. She didn't want to break his heart with her news but he deserved to know. "Honey I know you not to say anything but…" He started.

"Drew." She interrupted softly. "Baby I need you to listen to me and really hear me okay, please?" She sighed. "I'm— I'm _not _pregnant." She sniffled when she saw his face deflate. "After your disappearance I found out that I _was_ pregnant but the stress, grief and trying to juggle life without you… I'm sorry." She cried, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry, I didn't take better care of myself. I'm sorry our little bean didn't make it."

"Hey." He whispered and lifted her head, hearing about her losing their child broke his heart but having her blame herself for it pissed him off. "Don't do that, okay? Don't blame yourself and don't apologize. It wasn't your fault honey, I'm so sorry that you carried that loss alone, I should've been here." He said softly, pulling her into his arms as she cried.

"You're here now..." She said between sobs. "That's all that matters."

"You're all that matters. And I promise, you'll never have to carry anything else alone. I'll tell you this, yes it hurts to know that our little bean, didn't survive but they were so loved. I wasn't here to see you get the news or to hear it's little heartbeat or any doctors appointments you had but I love them, just as I love Scout and Danny, just as I love you. I don't know why you thought this would make me hate you. If anything it makes me love you more and makes what I have to tell you harder." He said kissing her head before pulling back and wiping her face.

She looked at him and noticed that he had tears in his eyes and a very solemn look on his face and she wondered what was so hard for him to say. "You have no idea how much all of that means to me. You have no idea how much you mean to me." She sniffled, wiping her face to pull herself together. "So just tell me what you need to tell me and we'll get through it together." She told him as she wiped the tears out of the corners of his eyes.

He cleared his throat and rubbed his hands on his pants, suddenly nervous before he started. "I don't remember anything after 2012, my memory was gone after my crash. I started to remember my past as I was healing and this morning I started to remember the kids…"

"But you don't remember me." She asked and tried to remain calm. _'__This could not be happening. Not again.'_

"Outside of the memories I've regained of the kids that feature you? No and honey I'm sorry I didn't say anything last night or this morning, but I was just so happy to finally be with you again that I didn't want to ruin the moment. It's no excuse but it's the truth."

"I… I'm just having a little trouble understanding. You don't remember me and yet you were happy to finally be with me again? Drew…"

"Your face, I may not remember you but your face, Sam your face has haunted me for the last three and a half months. You are all I ever saw. Before I woke up from my coma you were all I saw and when I woke up I couldn't remember anything. I didn't even know myself but I saw you everyday. Then I got my wallet back and I saw all of these pictures of people and there was your face smiling back at me in majority of them. I knew I had to get back to you, I fought to remember every single day, staring at each of those pictures trying to remember something but I couldn't. So I focused on getting better to come back to you and I'm here. I'm sorry."

Sam sighed and then to his surprise she kissed him. He expected to be slapped out for her to be pissed off but she kissed him, not that he was complaining, still it did leave him confused. "We'll get through this. We've done it twice before, third times a charm, right?"

"That's what they say." Drew said scratching his head. "You're not mad?"

"No, I mean I was about to be but it's not like we haven't been through this before. This time you've got more progress than the last couple of times. At least you know who I am and who your children are and you have _your_ life back, something that you struggled with not having for five years. You don't remember me but you came back to me and I can't doubt that you still love me, because I feel it in spades. It just sucks that this has happened to you again, to us again but it's a fresh start. We had plans to start over again anyways so, maybe this is a good thing. It won't be easy but you'll eventually remember everything and it'll mean that _maybe_ everything we'll go through to get to that will be worth it in the end."

"Anything we go through to get to where we need to be together _will_ be worth it."

"It _will." _She smiled and kissed him.

* * *

"This is unbelievable. You mean to tell me I've had people searching for you for months and they couldn't even find out that you were being held on a different base?"

"Yeah, obviously someone didn't want me to be found. I mean I woke up with no memories so I didn't know what was going on until I saw the contents of my wallet and I wondered after a while why nobody came for me, but then I figured there was a reason for that when I realized my crash wasn't an accident."

"Oh trust me the person that caused your crash obviously had a plan set in place in case you survived. But you don't have to worry about him anymore. He's gone. He went to prison and died in his cell." Sam told him and Drew saw the glint in her eyes and knew that this man's death was no coincidence.

"Good. But now I have a lot of questions myself, like who on base did he have in his pockets. I know it wasn't Nicky or Natalya. It had to be someone from the other base, there were more soldiers that knew me there and they probably served with me and whoever this guy was. What's his name?"

"Peter August, aka Heinrich Faison." Sam said with disgust.

"I knew him, he was a shady bastard that always hung out with Hank. They were always plotting and planning and never truly focusing on the missions at hand, I saved them both a few times. The last thing I remember before I apparently went AWOL was seeing them outside of my ex fiancés house as I went to get in my car. Everything after that is a literal blank and then moments of Scout and Danny."

"You remember seeing Shiloh, I mean Hank and Peter before you disappeared?"

"Yeah… wait, why did you call him Shiloh?"

"Because that's what he's calling himself now. He's been in Port Charles for a year now trying to get people to join his cult. He had your son, Oscar living with him for awhile."

Drew grit his teeth at the news. "About that… there's something you two should know. Oscar, he uh… he wasn't my son, not biologically at least. This man you call Shiloh, Hank Archer, he's Oscars biological father. He's the abusive boyfriend I saved Kim from in a bar one night, she was pregnant when we started dating after that and it was literally only three months in a sexless relationship. After she told me, I offered to help her take care of the baby. We wrote letters for like a year and she told me she had a son but after that they stopped. Natalya told me that she wrote again after I went missing and she responded with the news. Now you're telling me that Hank has been in town for a year, and he had Oscar living with him?"

"Yeah, there was this whole thing with him getting emancipated and then he started living with Shiloh and his merry band of cult members. It didn't last too long, a couple of months but then he was back with Kim. Neither of them gave any indication that they knew he was actually Oscars father. But none of this makes any sense, you said you never had sex with Kim, you never loved her and you had a fiancé after her?"

"I didn't and yeah? What's not making any sense?"

"Well, son none of it makes any sense because Shiloh had your memory implanted in Franco and he was walking around with a completely different story of your life in his head, one that featured your love for Kim a lot and one that made you the father of her child."

"That doesn't make any sense and who is Franco?"

"That's a loaded question but let's just go with the simple answer. He's Robert Frank, the artist formerly known as Franco. A man who claims to have spent three years of your life with you as a brother. He was one of the reasons you left for Afghanistan. He had your memories and you felt guilty because it meant he was taken away from his new life and family. He knew about some money that was taken from Afghanistan by Shiloh and he wanted to return it. You went instead." Sam answered.

"So I left you and the kids over some misplaced guilt?"

"Well, you didn't necessarily leave…" She started when she heard the front door close and little footsteps running inside.

"Mommy, I'm home!" Her son called out from the foyer.

"I'll be right back." She said softly to Drew, rubbing his knee as she got up to go greet her son before he ran into the living room.

"That's Danny?" Drew asked his mother as he watched Sam walk out of the living room, closing the door behind her.

"Yes it is." She smiled at her son. "He's going to be so happy to see you."

"You think so?"

"Oh I know it." Monica said with a sweet smile, before getting up and walking out of the room.

Drew sat there and wondered what to do now, he was kind of nervous to meet his son again. He and Sam didn't talk about how they'd do this, he didn't know whether or not to just get up and go out there like nothing happened or to just wait for her to bring Danny to him. He got his answer when the door knob turned and she walked in, hand in hand with their son, his eyes were closed and she was smiling at him. She mouthed '_are you ready?' _to him and he shook his head yes. At his cue, she told Danny to open his eyes…

* * *

"Hey sweetie. Did you have fun with Jake and Aiden?" Sam asked, greeting her son.

"So much! Cameron took us to the naval shipyard, we got to meet sailors like daddy used to be! It was awesome, they let us sit in the fighter jets with them and see how they operate the ships! Cam said he knew how much we missed my dad and he wanted to show us what he used to do before his brain got all wonky, whatever that means." He told her excitedly making Sam laugh.

"Well that was very sweet, maybe one day we can all go with your sister and show her how cool daddy's old job was, how does that sound?"

"Sounds great! She's gonna love it, you're gonna love it too mommy! The ships are HUGE, and the jets are so cool, I can't believe daddy used to do have that job before."

"It is pretty cool, isn't it?" She asked ruffling his hair.

"It is. I just wish daddy was here to see it too." He said solemnly.

"I know buddy, but guess what?" She started when she saw the excitement leave him and the sadness start to enter his eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"Mommy has a surprise for you. It's a big one!" She told him with a bright smile.

"Is it my own puppy finally?" He asked somewhat hopeful.

"Nope, it's better than a puppy, wanna see?"

"Nothing could beat a puppy, mom!" He said in disbelief.

"Oh trust me, you'll see. Close your eyes for me though okay." She said taking his hand and leading him into the living room.

"Okay mommy." He said obediently, all the while trying to wonder what surprise could top having his own puppy.

"Alright now, open your eyes." She said softly, rubbing his hair as she let go of his hand.

Danny opened his eyes and didn't see anything out of the ordinary until the person on the couch stood up. He couldn't believe his eyes, there was no way that this was real.

"Hey buddy." Drew said at seeing his sons stunned look. Just like seeing his daughter for the first time, seeing his son had his heart melting. He didn't think it was possible to love anything as much as he loved his children at first sight.

"Dad?" Danny whispered, the words barely audible. He was in shock, was he really here? He looked up at his mom and saw the tears in her eyes as she smiled at him and brushed her fingers through his head softly and shook her head confirming that this was in fact a reality. His dad was back, this was real. _'__He came back, like he said he would. HE CAME BACK!' _His mind screamed out to him and his little feet took off running and launching him towards his favorite person in the world, next to his mom.

Drew had a vision suddenly of a toddler version of the blonde haired little boy rubbing to him and just like the first time, his heart was filled with so much love at the sight of having his son running to him, knowing he was his father. Just like the first time Danny tripped and Drew caught him and lifted him in his arms and held him tightly. They closed their eyes and savored the moment for as long as they could. Sam watched in awe as she did the first time she saw her boys reunite. The love that they had for each other was as present as ever and when Drew opened his teary eyes and looked at her, she swore that she'd never let anyone take this man from her or their children ever again.

"I missed you daddy, I knew you'd come back like you promised. You never break a promise." The little boy said in a sniffle.

Drew chuckled a little, remembering Scout saying almost the same thing. It warmed his heart that his kids had so much faith in him. He would make sure they never lost it. "I missed you too little man, so much. And daddy will always keep his promises. If I say I'm gonna come back, I will. You, your mom, and your little sister are the most important parts of my life, you're stuck with me." He told his son as he looked Sam dead in the eyes.

"I love you daddy." Danny said hugging him tighter.

"I love you more, kiddo." Drew said kissing his head.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN:**** So I'm back, the muse kicked in for this story unexpectedly today and I got this chapter out of it. I'm surprised it's as long as it is lol. Okay, so some key notes; this chapter features Jason and Liz, and no, the muse wasn't mean to them haha. Just remember they aren't the bad guys in this story, and any parts featuring them will be small. Anyways I just wanna say thank you for your patience with me and my slow updating and thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them. As always forgive any errors lol, happy reading:)**

**Chapter Ten. **

Drew sniffled, took a deep breath and got his emotions together before he pulled back to look at his son. "Hey bud, I promised your sister that we'd go get some ice cream after I talk to mommy and grandma and it's been awhile so do you think you could run up and get her for me so we could all go get some ice cream and have a family day?"

"Okay daddy!"

"Thanks buddy." He smiled ruffling Danny's before he took off out of the living room.

Sam walked up to where he was still kneeling and knelt down to his level and touched his face, wiping the remnants of tears out of his eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, it's just overwhelming how much I love those kids and I can't believe I missed almost four months of their lives. They're so big now, and you know I have all of these memories in my head of them and they were so small it's just making me realize how important time is. I don't want to waste anymore of it, I want to spend it all on them, on you, on our family. I want to spend the rest of my life with you guys." He told her sincerely as he grabbed her hands, linking their fingers.

"It sounds like you're proposing." Sam spoke barely above a whisper as she looked down at their intertwined hands. He released one of her hands to pull her face up and get her to look at him.

"In a way, I am. Seeing as how there are no rings on our fingers it's clear that we're no longer married and as much as that little realization stings, I'm starting to believe it's better that way. You said earlier that before I left we had plans to start over. That's what I'm proposing, a fresh start. I know what I want Sam, that's you and our kids. I want to go on dates and family trips, I want to make love to you every night after we put our kids to bed. I want to have breakfast with my family every morning before taking the kids to school. I want our life, marriage or not, memory or not, I want this, us and nothing can change that. So if you're here for it, what do you say? Will you make a fresh start with me?"

"We did have plans to start over but Drew, that was when you had all of your memories of us. You don't remember our relationship, our marriage or how it ended. You say all of this now but what happens when your memory comes back? You will feel that hurt all over again and then all of the progress we make starting fresh now will be overshadowed by the pain from our past and your new revelations of it and I can't take the pain of losing you again. I barely survived it the first two times, I won't survive it a third. So as much as I want to start fresh, as much as I want everything you just said, back, I can't. Not until you remember us."

"Do you think that I'll stop loving you if I remember how things went for us?"

"If you knew how badly I hurt you, maybe. Drew there's a real possibility that you'd relive all of that and then decide that whatever we built by that time wouldn't be with it because you would no longer trust me. You'd resent me as much as I resent myself and that love that we share would be shattered again. I couldn't take that."

"You really believe that? Sam did I ever stop loving you? Did I hate you or resent you? Did I treat you badly after everything went down? Because honey I swear I would never…"

"No, no babe you didn't. If anything you loved me more, you never disrespected me, you never treated me badly, you didn't hate me or resent me as far as I could tell and if you did, you never showed it. You trusted me through the loss of Oscar, you tried to keep me safe, you were still the man I fell in love with regardless of how I hurt you and what a bitch I was after that. I'm just scared, Drew I _DON'T_ deserve you and I know that. I haven't deserved you for a long time and this new start is one of those things I know I shouldn't be allowed to have with you. You are such a good man, the best man that I've ever known but I am no good for you. The best thing I've ever done for you was give you a family. You deserve a woman that could give you the world. Trust me, I'm not worth it." She said with tears in her eyes as she pulled away and stood up. She started to leave the living room when he grabbed her, she didn't turn around.

"Samantha." He said firmly and turned her towards him. "I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth ever again. You _ARE_ worth it, don't _ever _doubt that again, not in my presence. I don't want a woman who could give me the world, I want the woman who _is_ my world. That's you, you say the best thing you've ever done was give me a family. I don't think you know how much that truly means to me. Sam I was an orphan until I was ten years old, family is the one thing I've always wanted, especially my own. I lost out on that twice before you and then I woke up from a coma with no memory at all, except your face. Do you know how hard it was to see your face in my mind everyday, to dream about you, to hope that I'd see you walking through the door of my hospital room only to discover that you never would? Do you know how happy I was to see your picture in my wallet? How excited I was that I was your husband, that you were the mother of my children, that I had a family to come back to? It was everything, so don't talk like you giving me a family of my own wasn't the greatest damn gift I could ever ask for. You have no reason to be scared of what may come with me remembering our past, it's the past and I want to move on and start my future with you. We've already been apart for too long Sam, I'm not spending another second of my life without you or entertaining the idea. If you want me, like I know you do, then don't let fear keep us apart." He said caressing her face, leaning his forehead on hers and closing his eyes. His biggest fear was not getting a second chance with his family, with her.

She cried. "I just don't want to lose you, Drew I never want to lose you again." Her heart couldn't take it.

"You _WON'T. _I promise, never again."

"You can't promise that." She whispered with her eyes closed, as she thought back to the times he did promise as much and she lost him regardless.

"Look at me Sam." He whispered while wiping the tears out of her eyes. "I'm here and I'm _NEVER_ leaving again. You will not lose me, this…" he said putting her hand on his heart and his other hand on hers while he held her face to his. "This is forever, forever Sam. And beyond, if that's possible because I— mmph." He didn't get to finish his words before she kissed him passionately.

* * *

_The kids play room…_

"Scout!" Danny called out as he ran into the playroom, he looked for her all over the upstairs floor on their dads wing of the house. Their dad said to run up and get her, but he didn't say where, he probably should've asked. "Scout are you here?" He asked and she didn't answer, sighing he started to walk out of the room to continue his search and then he heard her giggles. He turned around and looked towards the closet before deciding to play along. "Scout?"

He searched all over the room and with every wrong place her giggles got louder, his sister was bad at this game. "Scout, come out, come out wherever you are!" He singsonged as he walked towards the closet and right when he was about to open the door she did it for him.

"ROAR!" her and their uncle Leo screamed as they came rushing out of the closet towards him.

"AAHH!" Danny screamed, pretending to be scared before running away. He let them catch up to him and smiled as they grabbed him.

"We got you!" Scout said happily, excited her big brother was home.

"Oh man!" Danny said with an exaggerated snap of his fingers as the two younger kids laughed.

"Wanna play again?" Leo asked.

"Yeah but we gotta wait til later, cause we're going to get ice cream!"

"Can I come too?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, we just have to ask your mom or Uncle Ned first. Come on!" He said as they all ran out of the room to find Ned and Olivia.

Ten minutes later three very excited and very happy children, along with Ned and Olivia who wanted to see for themselves that Drew was alive, walked down to the living room and were shocked by what they saw, Sam and Drew engaged in a kiss. A very passionate kiss, from what Ned and Olivia could tell and just as they were about to pull the kids away Scout started giggling which startled her parents out of their embrace. The two panting adults were blushing when all three kids on top of Ned and Olivia joined Scouts laughter.

Drew looked at Sam perplexed before clearing his throat. "What's ah, what's so funny?" He asked the group.

"You and mommy have cooties." Danny said between his giggles.

"Cooties!" Sam exclaimed, feigning shock. "Cooties!" She said again before running to all three kids and kissing them each on the cheeks.

"Yucky mommy!" Scout screamed making Sam kiss her cheeks more and then tickle her.

"Come on you knuckleheads let's go get some ice cream. You guys good with us taking Leo?" Sam asked Ned and Olivia.

"Yeah, yeah you guys go ahead and have fun. And Drew…" Olivia said. "It's so good to have you back." She told him with a hug.

"What she said." Ned said as he hugged Drew after her.

"Thank you guys, it's good to be back." He said sincerely.

* * *

_Kelly's diner…_

"Uncle Drew can we go to the park after this?" Leo asked as they all walked towards the entrance, hand in hand, Danny between him and Sam, Leo on her other side and Scout on his shoulders.

"Sure bud, if it's okay with your sister." He said making the little boy look at Sam.

"Can we Sammy? Please?" He asked sweetly and she couldn't resist, especially when her kids chimed in with a "please mommy."

"Yeah sweetie, we can go to the park after this." She answered with a smile as all three of the little con artists celebrated their small victory.

They entered the diner looking every bit of the happy family they were starting to become again. Sam let the kids run up to the counter to order their ice cream after making them promise to stay within her eyesight as she and Drew found a booth for them to sit in. They sat down as they watched the kids order their desert. Sam was about to ask him what he wanted to do if they ran into someone they knew which they most likely would between here and the park, when their son ran up to the booth pulling Drew up to help Scout and Leo decide what they wanted because they were taking too long and he wanted his ice cream. She shook her head and smiled, that kid never liked anything getting between him and satisfying his sweet tooth.

As she waited for them she started to think about Drew and this new adventure they were about to start and their family. Watching him with their children and her baby brother was bittersweet, she loved how amazing he was with them, how great of a father he is and she couldn't help missing their little bean and wishing that he or she was still inside of her. She wished she could rub her pregnant belly and tell their little miracle that they would have the best daddy in the world but she couldn't. The reality almost made her cry, again, but before any tears could fall the bell on the entrance of Kelly's rung and broke her out of her mood before she could go full emo. In walked her Jason and Elizabeth with the kids, looking as much of a happy family as she and Drew did with their kids, it was such a weird site to see. A domesticated Jason Morgan, which in hindsight shouldn't be that weird to her seeing as how she lived with Drew thinking he was a domesticated Jason Morgan, but domestic fit on Drew. It was jarring on Jason, they tried the whole domestic thing when she was with him before Drew died, but outside of a few awkward family moments with Danny they didn't live like two parents raising kids together. Truthfully while with him they were too busy trying to relive the hype and the danger instead of being parents.

The only time she had genuine domestic family moments were when she was with Drew and the kids at the mansion, so seeing domestic on Jason was new. She hasn't really seen him over the last four months, Monica, Alexis, Alice, or any of their many family members was the go between when it came to Danny seeing him, and even then it was only on the weekends. She knew he and Elizabeth had gotten back together after that day Liz came to see her and that was pretty much the last day she even thought of the two. Danny's weekend stories always only ever featured his '_brothers'_ the four boys had a bond which came in handy with keeping her son distracted and sometimes her daughter who all of the kids adored immensely.

"Hey Sam!" Jake said running up to her booth and once again breaking her out of her thoughts as he hugged her. They've come a long way from him being the little boy who thought she had stolen his father and her being the woman who resented his birth. They loved each other and were family now, mostly thanks to Drew on Jake's part, she had fallen in love with the kid when she dated his other dad Lucky.

"Hey Jake, hey Aiden, hey Cam." She said as she hugged Jake back and then his brothers.

"Hey." Jason and Elizabeth said in unison as she greeted them.

"What are you doing here? Are Danny and Scout with you?" Cameron asked.

"I'm here to celebrate." She answered. "The kids are here with me and Leo."

"Is it your birthday?" Aiden asked.

"No." She smiled. "Something better." She told him happily. "Speaking of, would you guys like to celebrate with us?" She asked the boys, making Aiden and Jake excited and Cam intrigued.

Jason and Liz on the other hand were confused and suspicious. Liz being confused and Jason being suspicious.

"Yeah!" Aiden asked.

"Can we mom?!" Jake asked Elizabeth.

"Uh, sure?"

"What's the celebration for?" Cameron asked her.

"You'll see." She answered cryptically and cut her eyes towards the counter where Drew and the kids were finally receiving their ice cream."

"Oh my God.." Cameron gasped and then looked at Sam and she shook her head in confirmation of his disbelief. He looked back to Drew and the kids who were now walking towards the table. The kids were too busy talking and Drew was focusing on carrying the ice cream so nobody noticed him staring like an idiot yet but he was. Jake and Aiden were puzzled and then they looked in the direction of Cam's eyesight and saw their uncle Drew and bolted towards him.

"UNCLE DREW!" Was all Drew heard before two torpedo's came barreling towards him at full speed and crashing into his body almost making him drop the ice cream. Sam had hurried up to them and grabbed them before he could though and he thanked her with his eyes before hugging the two boys. He was gonna ask her their names before she mouthed them to him making him wanna kiss her for the foresight.

"CAMMY!" he heard his daughter scream and run into the arms of the teenage boy that was gawking at him and the two little kids. He figured that these boys were his nephews based on the whole uncle Drew greeting and that the teen was the oldest. He bent down to greet them and they let him, as they loosened the grip on his abdomen to let him to their level before gripping him even tighter around his neck and torso.

"We thought you were dead uncle Drew." Jake said emotionally. "Mom said that you were in a plane crash and told us that you were an angel now."

Drew just closed his eyes and held the tears at bay, holding Jake and Aiden closer. "I know kid, I know. But look I'm here now I'm back and I'll tell you guys like I told Danny and Scout, I'm not going anywhere okay?" He said and both boys shook their heads in acknowledgment then he kissed their heads and pulled back. "No more sad faces, alright?" He said wiping their tears.

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

"Good, now go ahead and order yourselves some ice cream on me." He said ruffling their heads making them smile, Danny and Leo joined them on their way to the counter, never ones to pass up on more sweets.

Drew stood up and Sam walked towards him and embraced him. "Are you okay?" She whispered in his ear.

"Yeah." He sighed and nuzzled into her neck. "I just don't think I can handle one more tiny little crying face."

"I know babe, but these kids love you and you love them, you were a major part of their lives. Especially Cameron and Jake's. And speaking of Cam, I think you should greet him before he has a heart attack and drops our daughter." She said only half joking.

He breathed her in one more time before kissing her neck and agreeing. "Okay." He said releasing her and looking up at Cam who was trying to pay Scout some attention but not being able to keep his eyes off of Drew.

"Come on honey, let Cameron talk to daddy and let's go stop your brothers and uncles from stealing all the cookies." She said taking her daughter from Cam.

"Hey bud, I can see you're a little shell-shocked and all but think I could get a hug?" Drew said softly as he walked towards a shake Cameron who had barely registered Sam taking Scout from him or anything else for that matter. When Drew spoke it threw him out of his trans and he threw himself into Drew's embrace.

After Drew had died and he lost Franco, Cameron had started going down a dangerous path, he was drinking, skipping school and doing the opposite of everything he was taught to do growing up. What did it matter? He didn't have his best friend Oscar to keep him on the straight and narrow, his step dad was officially insane and no longer his step dad, his pseudo dad/uncle had died in a plane crash and his father had been off the grid for over a year now, doing some sort of deep undercover mission so he couldn't contact him even if he wanted too. It wasn't until his mom started dating Jason that things started to calm down for him. At first he was angry that his mom could be with the robot of a man who helped take Franco away and who didn't care that her best friend had died in a plane crash but then Jason let him take his anger out on him. He cursed him out, he disrespected him at every turn and he even punched him in the face one time and then after that he simply asked '_are you done?'_ and Cameron had been surprised to find out that he was and then he broke down. Jason didn't offer any comforting words of advice like Drew would've nor did he make some snarky remark to make him laugh like Franco would've but he was there and that helped Cam accept the reality of his new life.

After that he tried to go back to being the man that Drew believed he was and he was doing good, he was getting healthy again, he wasn't as angry, he went back to school and he tried his best to stay on the straight and narrow. He liked to think that Drew, Franco, Oscar and his dad would've been proud of his accomplishments. He missed them, but mostly Drew because he's been a constant in his life for five years and when he died that hurt. Now he's back, and it made Cameron feel overwhelmed. As he hugged Drew he almost cried, but he was a man now and he wouldn't cry. Not that men can't cry but because this wasn't a reason to cry, it was a reason to rejoice, plus he'd like to leave all tears to his brothers and his mom.

"I—I don't know what to say." He told Drew as they hugged.

"You don't have to say anything man, this is enough." Drew said as he pulled back. "I guess I can't call you a kid anymore, look at you. You're a man now. I'm proud of you." He said and Cam pulled him into another hug. Drew didn't know how badly he needed to hear that.

* * *

Elizabeth had watched the scene in awe, she couldn't believe her eyes. Her best friend was alive and back in town, she never thought she'd see him again, much less see him interact with her children again or his own family. She never thought she'd think it but seeing him and Sam together made her want to smile, she never thought it would happen for him but she was glad that it did, she was happy for Sam as well because his death had torn her to pieces even more than Jason's and she wouldn't wish that pain on anyone, even Sam. Seeing him with her boys again though melted her heart, like Scout and Danny, her sons had got to experience what it was to have Drew as a father. He lived with them for six months, he built a bond with them and even when he moved out and fell in love with Sam he made the boys a priority in his life. He was a constant confidant, pseudo father figure and then uncle to her boys and she loved him for it.

She also loved him for being one of the best friends she could've asked for, they'd been through so much in the last five years since they met and she didn't think they'd end up being as close as they were when he died but she was grateful to him for everything he's ever done for her. His death had hurt, not as badly as it hurt Sam but it hurt nonetheless. She had just lost her husband who was her other best friend and a woman she considered to be a friend and then she got the news that the realest friend she ever had outside of Patrick was gone forever, or so they thought. She was happy that he was back, she was happy that he's alive, hell she was just happy period. Now she knew why Sam was here celebrating and offering them to join in. This was something that meant the world to them all, which was rare, so that alone was cause to celebrate.

"Hey Elizabeth." Drew said as he and Cam broke their second hug and he noticed her standing behind them with a smile on her face and her hand over her heart, teary eyes and all. He saw her and remembered their last conversation and him promising to bring Franco back to her. He remembered the guilt of watching his best friend and those boys he loved so much go through the pain of having someone they care about essentially lose his life in a way, indirectly over him.

She all but ran to him and crushed him in a hug. "I have missed you so much, my friend."

"I missed you too." He said simply. "I'm sorry I couldn't bring Franco back to you guys."

"You brought yourself back to us, all of us. That's all that matters now." She said s they broke the hug. "I'm so happy that you're here."

"Me too." He smiled. "Me too."

* * *

"_... Sam was happy and then you came back, dragging her to everything she fears…"_

"_You're the one that hurts her! I have this all in my head. Every single time you treated her badly…"_

"_I remember every single way that you hurt her."_

Drew had finally noticed Jason who was standing in the corner on the phone with someone after Elizabeth and Cam went to order their food and was suddenly filled with a rage unlike anything he's felt in a long time as the pieces of that memory hit him. It gave him the urge to want to kill the man where he stood. That is until Sam and the kids walked up to him making him smile as he turned around and saw their hands filled with treats and ice cream. Sam saw how tense his demeanor had been before she walked up to him and she wanted to question it, especially after noticing Jason was the reason but she wouldn't while the kids were around. Deciding to just enjoy their impromptu celebration she held up her hands with the ice cream in them.

"So pick your poison, the banana split or the ice cream sundae?"

"The ice cream sundae of course." He answered only to receive a pout from her, signaling he chose wrong. "The banana split?" He said unsurely.

"Excellent choice." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before sitting down in the booth. He shook his head as he sat next to her.

Their ice cream celebration soon turned into one very interesting lunch and a much needed '_let's let the kids burn off some energy' _visit to the park. Jason stayed for about ten minutes before getting a call from Sonny and leaving. Drew had a few more unpleasant flashes of Jason during lunch but he kept his composure and nobody except Sam noticed the changes in his body language and temperament each time he did. He didn't distance himself from her like she feared he would but she did notice his demeanor changed slightly. He played with the kids, he said all the right things, he did all the right things but something changed.

* * *

_Quartermaine Mansion…_

After the park the boys wanted to come and spend the night with Drew and the kids so Elizabeth said yes and they said their goodbyes before Sam and Drew hopped into the truck with them and headed back to the house. When they got back to the mansion Scout announced that they were all gonna stay in the tree-house like her dad promised and that got the boys excited. Sam was glad that Cameron was there because he helped get the boys ready for bed while she got Scout ready and then he took them all to the tree-house while she and Drew stayed back to get themselves ready.

"Today was interesting huh? How are you feeling?" She asked Drew as he stepped into the shower with her.

"I'm feeling okay." He said looking at her and following the water as it rolled down her body. '_Damn' _he thought to himself as he watched her put her was her lather her body with soap, if the kids weren't outside waiting on them he would've taken her right there. I mean he still could but he was trying to be responsible. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm happy. Are you happy?"

"A little."

"A little?"

"Yeah, I mean I'd be happier if we were doing something other than talking while you're standing here in front of me soaking wet and as beautiful as ever."

"Don't start, we can't get into that right now. Besides I thought we were taking things slow?"

"When did we agree to that?" He asked perplexed. "We passed slow last night and this morning and it's not a word in my vocabulary when it comes to you." He said wrapping his arms around her from behind as she turned her back on him to wash the soap off of herself. "If I agreed to anything slow, which I know for a fact that I haven't, it was to make love to you slowly as I ravish every inch of your delectable body." He said making her shiver.

She could feel his dick hardening as it was pressed against her ass. "Fine you didn't agree to it but tonight you're going to have to put your needs on pause we have five children and a teenager outside waiting for us."

"I know." He said as he started to kiss and caress her body. "But I can be quick babe, I just need to feel you."

"Ugh, you're relentless." She feigned annoyance as she turned around and kissed him. "You say you can be quick, well hurry up and make me cum."

"Oh you're a romantic." He deadpanned.

"Just shut up and take me." She said pulling him into a kiss, and take her he did.

Twenty minutes later they walked into the tree-house to find Cam telling the kids pirate stories and they were eating it up. He noticed them walk in and he smirked making them blush. Sam glared at Drew and elbowed him when he had the nerve to smile. This was going to be an interesting night.


	12. Chapter 11

**AN:**** Hey guys, sorry this took so long and I'm sorry it's so short. I meant to finish this yesterday but I fell down the rabbit hole of Dream videos that gave me an idea to play with Dream/Drew's past a little lol, so I'm a little late. It's not my best work to be honest but it's what the muse gave me. I hope you enjoy it regardless and thank you for your continued patience and support. I really appreciate you guys. **

**Chapter Eleven.**

That night with the kids in the tree-house was definitely interesting, outside of Cameron's teasing him and Sam on the low the night was fun, sweet and filled with laughter and much needed family bonding. The next day Drew and Sam took them all back to the naval shipyard, this time with Leo and Scout in tow. The group had a blast like the day before when Cam took them but this was different, all the kids were there plus Sam and Drew who had his old memories back. So as they walked around the shipyard and toured the ships and got to get in the fighter jets, Drew told them stories about his experiences that related to certain areas and aspects and the kids ate them up, so did Sam.

She loved hearing stories about his old life and loved seeing his face and how fondly he remembered them. Watching him and knowing he's no longer struggling with not knowing who he is, was a breath of fresh air. Seeing him and the kids all happy and filled with laughter and nothing but smiles on their faces was also a breath of fresh air to her. Having him back over the last few days has been a dream come true. This was their new beginning and it was beautiful.

* * *

_Two months later..._

Tonight, would turn out to be one of the most amazing nights of Sam's life. Drew had asked her out on a date the night before after they had made love for the thousandth time since his return, stating that he didn't want them to just fuck their way back into a life together. He stated from the beginning that he wanted to do things right this time and take her out on dates and truly get to know each other all over again and she couldn't have agreed more.

So today started out like every other day since he came back, they made love after waking up to each other, they had breakfast with their kids and then spent time with them, they spent time with each other talking about their past and getting to know and that's how she found out that Drew used to be in a band. Well she knew he could sing, but finding out he could play the guitar and that he was literally a part of a band, it was kind of hot to her especially since she could picture him on the stage with a guitar in his hand and his voice making her panties drop as he sang. She told him that much and he cracked up with laughter and told her that he may do it for her one day just for that reaction. Little did she know that, that was in fact what he had in store for her tonight. He had gotten in contact with his old group and found out that they were in town doing a gig and let them know what he had planned. So they told him that he didn't have to worry about a thing, everything will be all set up when they arrived.

As they got ready for the night the kids got ready to go spend the night with Alexis and the Davis girls, they were going to drop them off before they headed to their date.

"So where are you taking me?" Sam asked after they dropped the kids off.

"You'll see." He smiled as he glanced at her before turning back to the road and taking her hand in his as he continued the drive. They rode in a comfortable silence for the remaining fifteen minutes of the drive before they pulled up to what she remembered as Sonny and Luke's old club which has now been turned into one of Port Charles' most popular small music venues, known for its intimate atmosphere and where artists came to do small private concerts. Sam didn't know who was playing tonight but she knew wondered how Drew got tickets in such a short time. She got her answer when Drew took her around back to the artists entrance where he did a special knock before they were let in. Shock was an understatement when she saw the leader of one of her favorite bands come into the hallway to greet them with a huge smile on his face.

"Wade!" Drew greeted his old friend with a hug.

"Hey A.C.!" Wade responded with a laugh as he heard Drew groan. _Some things never change_. He thought as he pulled back from the hug and turned to Sam. "Is this her, the one you told me about?" Wade asked Drew, referring to their earlier conversation where Drew told him about her and asked for his help.

Drew smiled and took a very shocked Sam's hand in his and brought her out of her trans. "Yupp this is her. Wade, I'd like you to meet the love of my life, my everything Samantha McCall. Sam I'd like you to meet one of my oldest friends and former band mate Jason Wade." He said as he introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you Samantha." Wade said as he hugged her, smiling at Drew over her shoulder in amusement.

Sam hugged him back still completely shocked by the entire situation before breaking herself out of her shock when she heard Drew laugh beside her. "It's… it's nice to meet you too Mr. Wade." Sam said nervously when the hug ended.

"Please call me Jason, or Wade as my friends call me. Mr. Wade is my father." He laughed before holding his hand out. "Come on, follow me I'm sure you'd like to meet the rest of the band and Drew I know you'd love to catch up before the show starts." He said as he led them down the hallway.

"When you said that you were a part of a band as a teen, I didn't think you meant that you were in one of my favorite bands!" Sam whisper yelled as they followed Wade down the hall.

"Well to be fair you didn't ask, plus I didn't know they were your favorite band." Drew chuckled and kissed her hand. "But yeah I was a part of it when Wade started it, I helped come up with the name and even wrote a couple of songs, but I was a teen and the navy was my dream. I did keep on writing songs though over the years just for my own amusement, although I did write a couple of songs for various albums of theirs and other artists as well."

"Which ones?" She asked curiously.

"You'll find out." He smiled as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. A second later they were in the room with the band and all her annoyance disappeared as she was once again star struck. Her star struck fangirling turned into all out laughter when she heard some of the stories of the love of her life back then and when she heard why they called him A.C., the guys were fun and they made her feel like one of the group and she never thought she'd ever experience something like this. But here she was and it was all thanks to Drew. She was seeing a side of him she never knew and it made her feel special that she was the one he decided to share it with and she loved him for it.

They spent a little more time with the band before they were told that they had a table at the front part of the venue near the stage reserved for them. After that they said their goodbyes until later and went to their table where a waitress was ready with dinner and drinks for them. Drew thanked the waitress and tipped her as he pulled Sam's chair out for her and sat down across from her.

"I can't believe you did all of this." She said in awe as she thought of the events of the night so far.

"Believe it baby." He said with a smile. "The best is yet to come though, this will be a night you won't forget." He whispered to her with a kiss.

* * *

The best, as he said, was truly yet to come and when it did she was once again shocked. The band had played a few songs, some of their best ones but not her all time favorites yet. They never did a concert without playing them so Sam was convinced that this one wouldn't end without them playing at least one. Soon enough she got what she wanted when they went ahead and played '_you and me'_ which had been her second favorite song by them. She and Drew had danced to it on the dance floor with the other couples and she smiled as they stared into each other's eyes the whole time forehead to forehead. They were so into the moment and so filled with love that they didn't notice that the song was over until the rest of the people started clapping.

Drew kissed her and led her back to their table before excusing himself to go to the bathroom. Not even a minute after he left Wade was back on the microphone but not with a song, to her surprise. "Alright guys before we go into this last song we want to introduce you the creative genius who was behind the lyrics of '_you and me'_ and this next hit. He was one of the founding members of the band before he joined the navy. So ladies and gents here to help us close this concert out with his song, is our old friend/band mate Andrew Cain."

For what felt like the hundredth time that night Sam was once again shocked as in complete awe. Finding out that Drew had written one of her favorite songs was unexpected but this, well this was insane. She had only joked about seeing him perform on stage for her earlier and now here he was about to perform not only for her, but with one of her favorite bands at that. This man was just full of surprises tonight, to get sheer astonishment and when she saw him walking out on stage with a guitar in his hands and the tune of her absolute favorite song starting to be played by his fingers, she almost fainted. But when he started to sing in that gruff yet soft sexy singing voice of his, she was immediately wet and her heart melted.

"_Find me here_

_And speak to me_

_I want to feel you_

_I need to hear you_

_You are the light_

_That's leading me_

_To the place_

_Where I find peace again…"_

He stared at her intensely as he sang, making her feel like the only one in the room. She knew though that for him she was the only the only person in the room and that left her heart beating faster and faster with every lyric he sang to her. Every lyric in the first part of the chorus reminded her of what he told her about seeing her face and hearing her voice when he was in his coma and it made her remember how she felt when she was in hers, hearing his voice, feeling his hand in hers and on her skin, his lips on her forehead, hands and lips, and the peace she found when she woke up to see his face each time.

"_You are the strength_

_That keeps me walking_

_You are the hope_

_That keeps me trusting_

_You are the light_

_To my soul_

_You are my purpose_

_You're everything…"_

The words he sang felt like they were meant for her, for them and knowing that he wrote them and that this was always the one song by this band that resonated the most with her for some reason made her feel more connected to him. He's been in her heart with his words for almost two decades and neither of them even knew it. She had never found a love that made her feel these words so strongly more than she did when she was with him. Memories of their life ran through her mind and she remembered when they first danced together this was the song that was playing and she never felt such peace. That was the night they had made love for the first time, when he was still Jake Doe.

"_How can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me_

_How could it be_

_Any better than this?"_

"It couldn't get better than this." She mouthed to him making him smile. Nothing could be better than this. This moment, these words, and his voice singing them to her was everything. It was perfect.

"_You calm the storms_

_And you give me rest_

_You hold me in your hands_

_You won't let me fall_

_You steal my heart_

_And you take my breath away_

_Would you take me in_

_Take me deeper now"_

As he sang this verse he was slowly filled with memories of their life together and the words he wrote so long ago suddenly had new meaning. He remembered their first dance, he didn't know these were his words at the time and as he held her and listened to the song play out he felt every single word rush over him with so much power it overwhelmed him, they made love that night too. He smiled as he remembered that and continued to sing, not breaking eye contact with her for anything.

"_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me_

_How could it be_

_Any better than this?"_

He started to feel the words and memories was over him more now. Filling his heart with such a completeness that overpowered him.

"_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me_

_How could it be_

_Any better than this?"_

She was right, nothing could be better than this. He looked at her as he sang his song, their song and he knew that he'd wanted nothing more than this. Loving her was everything. She was everything. Their life was everything, their kids were everything and he knew that he never needed anything else as long as he had her and their family. Nothing else mattered to him at this point and he hoped she felt it as he sang his heart out during the rest of the song.

"_Cause you're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me_

_How could it be_

_Any better than this?"_

He let his guitar hang knowing Wade had it covered as he grabbed the microphone and walked down the stairs to go sing to Sam directly.

"_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me_

_How could it be_

_Any better, any better than this?_

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me_

_How could it be_

_Any better than this?"_

He noticed the tears in her eyes and wiped them softly before picking up the guitar again and lowering his voice and singing the last lyric, posing it as a question just for her.

"_Would you tell me_

_How could it be_

_Any better than this?"_

He finished softly as he slowly strummed the last riff of the song and smiled softly at her, the applause fell in deaf ears as they looked at each other. It was just the two of them in the moment and that, that was everything.


End file.
